Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse
Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse is a movie from AllSpark Pictures, Mojang Entertainment and Universal Pictures. Plot After Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped, Herobrine was captured by the Arch Illager and declared the Great Minecraft War on New Earth. Continuity and Placement * Takes place after the MLP: Friendship is Magic series finale, The Last Problem and Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped. Characters Heroes * Unified Heroes ** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O/Kamen Rider Next Build (w/Build Driver) ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider Grease Origin ** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease ** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Warden ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue = Captured by the Arch Illager, after the events of Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Link ** Pit ** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Faiz X ** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Delta X ** Blue Woz/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz ** Curly Winds/Kamen Rider CD ** Scribble Dee/Kamen Rider Proto Tsukuyomi ** Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo ** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade ** Aqua Blossom/Kamen Rider Psyga X ** Rose Heart/Kamen Rider Orga X ** Fire Dust ** EvanUno ** Redbee ** Mega Man ** Pac-Man ** Ryu/Ryu Ranger ** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger ** Princess Peach ** Princess Daisy ** Princess Rosalina & Luma ** Princess Toadstool ** Yoshi ** Bowser/Bowsette ** Bowser Jr. ** King Koopa *** Kooplings **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Lemmy Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa **** Cheatsy Koopa **** Bully Koopa **** Big Mouth Koopa **** Kootie Pie Koopa **** Hip **** Hop **** Kooky von Koopa *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Kooplings **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa **** Paper Lemmy Koopa **** Paper Roy Koopa *** Miles "Tails" Prower *** Knuckles the Echidna *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Blaze the Cat *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao *** Big the Cat *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Flood the Tanuki *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Sticks the Badger *** Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *** Classic Miles "Tails" Prower *** Classic Knuckles the Echidna *** Classic Amy Rose *** Classic Vector the Crocodile *** Classic Charmy Bee *** Classic Espio the Chameleon *** Mighty the Armadillo *** Ray the Flying Squirrel *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) *** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom) *** Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) *** Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *** Vector the Crocodile (Sonic Boom) ** Team Cybonic *** Cyborg Sonic *** Cyborg Tails *** Cyborg Knuckles *** Cyborg Amy *** Cyborg Sticks *** FriendBot *** Mighton *** Bolts (Sonic Boom) *** Og *** Perci *** Comedy Chimp *** Cutebot *** D.B. Platypus *** D-Fekt *** Diane Aardvark *** Gogoba Chief *** Justin Beaver *** Lost Pepper of Claggerhorn *** Mrs. Vandersnout *** Mombot *** Monkey-Boy *** Rock monster *** Soar the Eagle *** Staci *** Stone Guardian *** Tommy Thunder *** Tunnel-Bot *** Wild Cat *** Zero the Jackal *** Mephiles the Dark *** Emerl *** Gemerl *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Sheik *** Ganondorf *** Young Link *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Elma *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Luminary *** Erdrick *** Solo *** Eight *** Banjo and Kazooie *** Terry Bogard *** Ken Masters *** Guile/Guile Ranger *** Cammy/Cammy Ranger *** Zangief/Zangief Ranger *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Dr. Mario *** Mii Fighters **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** EvanUn0 *** Moonshine McColt/Kamen Rider Kivala X *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Megan Williams *** Ink Jet/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk Charge *** Indiana Rave *** Snow Flower *** Orange Sunrise/Kamen Rider Neo Gaim *** Fry Lilac *** Raspberry Lilac *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Ritcher Belmont *** Alucard *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia Medici **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Polterpup *** Gooigi *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara *** Maverick Hunters **** Mega Man X **** Zero **** Axl **** Marino **** Cinnamon **** Lexus Coma **** Zain **** Dynamo *** Nightmare Investigators **** Gate **** Isoc **** High Max **** Commander Yammark **** Ground Scaravich **** Blizzard Wolfang **** Blaze Heatnix **** Rainy Turtloid **** Infinity Mijinion **** Metal Shark Player **** Shield Sheldon *** Berkana *** Gareth *** Mysticons **** Arkayna Goodfey **** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf **** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid **** Piper Willowbrook *** John Charles *** Gina Xenson *** Robbie (Rabbids Invasion) *** Alice Gassman *** Professor Jones *** Kassidy Vale *** Granny (Rabbids Invasion) *** Team Symphogear **** Hibiki Tachibana ** Special Unit *** Bridget Barnes *** Dumbar *** Doff *** Sub-Zero *** Scorpion *** Master Chief *** Jack Raiden *** Ritla/Kamen Rider Regulas ** Equestria Ninjas/Cutie Mark Crew *** Rainbooms **** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Kamen Rider Mage **** Sunset Shimmer **** Princess Twilight Sparkle **** Pinkie Pie **** Rainbow Dash **** Applejack **** Rarity **** Fluttershy *** Shadowbolt Seven **** Sour Sweet/Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto **** Indigo Zap/Kamen Rider Neo Drake **** Sunny Flare/Kamen Rider Neo Gatack **** Sugarcoat/Kamen Rider Neo Sasword **** Lemon Zest/Kamen Rider Neo TheBee **** Orange Sherbette **** Melon Mint *** Ninja Turtles (TMNT 2012 TV Series) **** Leonardo **** Raphael **** Donatello **** Michelangelo *** Spike *** Spike the Dog *** April O'Neil *** Casey Jones *** Keno *** Karai *** Shinigami *** Rocksteady *** Bebop *** Fugitoid *** Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Pigeon Pete **** Leatherhead **** Professor Rockwell **** Spider Bytez **** Mondo Gecko *** Sonata Dusk/Kamen Rider Amazon New Sigma *** Trixie Lulamoon/Kamen Rider Mage *** Starlight Glimmer *** Adagio Dazzle/Kamen Rider Amazon New Alpha *** Juniper Montage/Kamen Rider Mosquito *** Sandalwood/Kamen Rider Rebirth *** Micro Chips/Kamen Rider Beta Birth *** Flash Sentry *** Brawly Beats/Kamen Rider G3 *** Ringo *** Thunderbass/Kamen Rider Di-Cado *** Valhallan *** Mystery Mint *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaf *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy/Kamen Rider Kick Beetle *** Timber Spruce/Rider Unit Faiz *** Wallflower Blush/Kamen Rider Punch Beetle *** Vignette Valenica/Kamen Rider Mantis *** Apple Bloom *** Scootaloo *** Sweetie Belle *** Big Macintosh *** Silver Spoon *** Diamond Tiara *** DJ Pon-3 *** Snips and Snails *** Octavia Melody *** Bon Bon *** Lyra Heartstrings *** Derpy *** Bulk Biceps/Kamen Rider Muscle *** Principal Celestia *** Vice Principal Luna *** Granny Smith *** Shining Armor *** Principal Cadence *** Crimson Napalm *** Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Zeno *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman **** Spider Bytez *** Keno *** Zach Carter *** Caitlin Carter *** Nokka/Kamen Rider Shin Kuuga *** Track Starr *** Copper Plume/Kamen Rider Neo Ryugen *** Gamerpen *** Quillwrite *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Amethyst Majesty/Kamen Rider Kabuteck *** Aiden Call/Kamen Rider Torafisu *** Shades *** Sonic Boomer *** Dragun Shot *** Ryo/Kamen Rider Kikai X *** Starry Steps/Kamen Rider Shinobi X *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Mr. Krabs *** Pearl Krabs *** Larry the Lobster *** Mrs. Puff *** Plankton *** Karen Plankton *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Dib Membrane *** Gaz Membrane *** Minimoose *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Fatso **** Stinky **** Stretch *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Proto R.I.C. *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger *** Lionel Hamato *** Princess Rainbow Dash *** Princess Pinkie Pie *** Princess Rarity *** Princess Applejack *** Princess Fluttershy *** Megan Williams (G1) *** Molly Williams (G1) *** Danny Williams (G1) *** Spike (G1) *** Leonardo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Raphael (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Donatello (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Michelangelo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Master Splinter (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** April O'Neill (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Casey Jones (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Karai (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Fugitoid (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** John Bishop (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Leatherhead (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Justice Force **** Silver Sentry **** Metal Head **** Ananda **** Chrysalis **** Tsunami **** Nobody **** Raptarr **** Nano **** Turtle Titan **** Green Mantle **** Bowmaster **** Moleculo **** Gauntlet *** Ninja Tribunal **** Kon-Shisho **** Juto-Shisho **** Chikara-Shisho **** Hisomi-Shisho *** Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **** Faraji Ngala **** Adam McKay **** Joi Reynard **** Tora Yoshida ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film series) *** Leonardo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Master Splinter (TMNT 2014 film series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Vern Fenwick (TMNT 2014 film series) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *** Leonardo (Rise of the TMNT) *** Raphael (Rise of the TMNT) *** Donatello (Rise of the TMNT) *** Michelangelo (Rise of the TMNT) *** Master Splinter (Rise of the TMNT) *** April O'Neil (Rise of the TMNT) *** Mayhem * World of TMNT (2007 Film) ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Master Splinter ** April O'Neil ** Casey Jones ** Yaotl * Hero Squad ** Mordecai ** Rigby ** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) ** Rook Blonko ** Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) ** Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) ** Lucy Mann ** Zed ** Rayona ** Skurd ** Manny Armstrong ** Helen Wheels ** Alan Albright ** Cooper Daniels ** Jimmy Jones ** Chrono Spanner ** Ester ** Kai Green ** Rook Shar ** Eunice ** Dan Zembrosky ** Troll Moko ** Amanda Highborn ** CuRT ** BuRT ** Randy Cunningham/The Ninja ** Howard Weinerman ** Zak/Kamen Rider Proto Kiva ** Zoe/Kamen Rider Gold Kiva ** Proto Kivat ** Gold Kivat ** Team Web-Warriors *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *** Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *** Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *** Miles Morales (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors)/Kid Arachnid *** Spider-Man 2099 (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Spider-Girl *** Spider-Man Noir *** Spyder-Knight *** Spider-Ham (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Blood Spider *** Web Beard *** Web-Slinger *** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Spider-Punk *** Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider *** Bone Spider *** Goliath Spider *** Ghost Spider *** Amazing Avengers **** Nova **** White Tiger **** Iron Fist **** Power Man **** Ka-Zar **** Zabu **** Cloak and Dagger **** Squirrel Girl **** Triton **** Speedball **** Gravity **** Echo **** The Patrioteer **** Molecule Kid **** Crystal Amaquelin ** Gabriela Pertuz ** Iso ** Flint ** Haechi ** Secret Warrirors *** Dante Pertuz/Inferno *** Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot *** America Chavez *** Riri Williams/Ironheart ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** Superior Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** Cloak and Dagger (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) ** A.R. World Riders *** Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Shouichi Ashikawa/Kamen Rider Agito *** Shinji Tatsumi/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Takumi Ogami/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Blade *** Asumu/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Takahiro Furuya/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ren Haguro/Kamen Rider Knight *** Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Odin (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) *** Sakuya Hishigata/Kamen Rider Garren *** Mutsuki Kuroba/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Ibuki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Akira (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Todoroki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Zanki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zanki *** Arata/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Junichi Kaito/Kamen Rider Glaive *** Shin Magaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Lance *** Haruka Miwa/Kamen Rider Larc *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)/Kamen Rider Black *** X-Rider (A.R. World) *** Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Joji Yuki (A.R. World)/Riderman *** Shigeru Jo (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Eiji Hino (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider OOO *** Takatora Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zangetsu *** Mitsuzane Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo (reboot) *** Katsuhiko Yano/Kamen Rider Nigo (reboot) *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 (reboot) ** Amazons Riders *** Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega/Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo *** Yuusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga (2015 manga series) *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito (2015 manga series) *** Kaoru Ichijo/Generation 1 (2015 manga series) *** Saburo Kazeta/Inazuman *** Yu Kamimura (Underworld)/Poitrine *** Jiro (REBOOT)/Kikaider (REBOOT) *** Ichiro (REBOOT)/Kikaider 01 (REBOOT) *** Takuya Yamashiro/Spider-Man (Toei's Spider Man) ** Sailor Senshi (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Usagi Tsukino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Moon (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Ami Mizuno (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Mercury (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Rei Hino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Mars (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Makoto Kino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Jupiter (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Minako Aino (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor Venus (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Sailor V *** Luna/Sailor Luna *** Mamoru Chiba (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)/Tuxedo Mask (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) *** Cure Blossom Mirage *** Cure Marine Mirage *** Cure Sunshine Mirage *** Cure Moonlight Mirage *** Bomber Girls Pretty Cure *** Wonderful Net Pretty Cure *** Cure Earl *** Cure Nile *** Ohana/Cure Sunset *** Olina/Cure Wave *** Cure Continental *** Cure Katyushа *** Cure Southern Cross *** Cure Gonna *** Cure Pantaloni *** Cure Matador *** Queen Mirage/Cure Mirage *** Wakamiya Henri/Cure Infini *** Jason Scott/Red Ranger (2017) *** Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (2017) *** Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (2017) *** Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (2017) *** Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (2017) *** Jason Lee Scott (2016 comic)/Omega Red Ranger *** Zack Taylor (2016 comic)/Omega Black Ranger *** Trini Kwan (2016 comic)/Omega Yellow Ranger *** Kiya (2016 comic)/Omega Blue Ranger *** Kimberly Ann Hart (2016 comic)/All-New Pink Ranger *** All-New Black Ranger *** All-New Yellow Ranger *** Britt/All-New Red Ranger *** Sarge/All-New Blue Ranger *** Rocko/Red Wild West Ranger *** Abraham/Black Wild West Ranger *** William/Blue Wild West Ranger *** Miss Alicia/Yellow Wild West Ranger *** Red Emissary *** Blue Emissary *** Yellow Emissary *** Pink Solar Ranger *** Black Solar Ranger *** Yellow Solar Ranger *** Blue Solar Ranger *** Red Solar Ranger *** Green Solar Ranger *** T.J. (robot)/Red Turbo Ranger *** Justin (robot)/Blue Turbo Ranger *** Carlos (robot)/Green Turbo Ranger *** Ashley (robot)/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** Cassie (robot)/Pink Turbo Ranger ** Space Sheriff Skyfire ** Bio-Man *** Victor Lee/Biorhythm Red *** Zack Taylor (Bio-Man)/Biorhythm Green *** Billy Cranston (Bio-Man)/Biorhythm Blue *** Trini Crystal/Biorhythm Yellow *** Kimberly Harte/Biorhythm Pink ** Ataru Hisanaga/Futaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Shield Form ** Kamen Rider Mach (Production Model) ** Kamen Rider Chaser (Production Model) ** Kiriko Shijima/Kamen Rider Lice ** Genpachiro Otta/Kamen Rider Genpachiro ** Takumi Katsuragi/Kamen Rider Build Charge ** Shinobu Katsuragi/Kamen Rider Mad Build ** Akaba/Kamen Rider Castle ** Aoba/Kamen Rider Stag ** Kiba/Kamen Rider Owl ** Swartz/Kamen Rider Swartz ** Heure/Kamen Rider Heure ** Ora/Kamen Rider Ora ** Red Woz/Kamen Rider Red Woz ** Miles Morales/Spider-Man ** Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir ** Peni Parker/SP//dr Spider Suit ** Peter Porker/Spider-Ham ** Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man 1967 * Team Mao Mao and Gumball ** Sheriff Mao Mao ** Gumball Watterson ** Benson Dunswoody ** Skips ** Pops Maellard ** Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein ** High-Five Ghost *** Chance Sureshot *** Toothpick Sally *** Recap Robot *** Thomas/Nikolai *** CJ *** Rex Salazar *** Bobo Haha *** Noah Nixon *** Agent Six *** Rebecca Holiday *** White Knight *** Circe *** Tuck *** Skwydd *** Cricket *** Caesar Salazar *** Grim Reaper *** Billy *** Mandy *** Samurai Jack *** Ashi *** The Scotsman *** Mac *** Bloo *** Wilt *** Edurado *** Coco *** Frankie Foster *** Goo *** Numbuh 1 *** Numbuh 2 *** Numbuh 3 *** Numbuh 4 *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Jasmine Lee *** Ray Ray Lee *** Dennis Lee *** Jody Irwin *** Ophelia Ramírez *** Roger Radcliffe *** Marcus Conner *** Lila *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Harold "Coop" Cooplowski *** Jamie *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Baboon *** Erin *** Adam Lyon *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Windsor Gorilla *** Slips Python *** Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan *** Ingrid Giraffe *** Johnny Bravo *** Carl Chryniszzswics *** Pops *** Little Suzy *** Bunny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Queen Eleanor *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Alex (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy *** OK Ben Let's GO Universe with Finn and Jake **** K.O. **** Garnet **** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) **** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) **** Finn the Human **** Jake the Dog *** Chowder *** Mung Daal *** Shnitzhel *** Truffles *** Panini *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Kaz Harada *** Festro *** Dingo *** Slog *** Gweelok *** The Fart *** Uncle Grandpa *** Belly Bag *** Mr. Gus *** Pizza Steve *** Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *** Tiny Miracle *** Charlie Burgers the Ball-Loving Dog Next Door *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Timothy "Socks" Morton *** Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle *** Mitchell "Mitch" Freeman-Davis *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin Trio) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Dexter *** Dee Dee *** Agent Honeydew *** Commander( Dexter's Laboratory) ** Justice Friends *** Major Glory *** Val Hallen *** Krunk *** Tiki Torch *** Living Bullet *** Phan Tone *** Miss Spell *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Capital G *** White Tiger (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Sam-R-I ** Association of World Super Men *** E-Male *** Down Unda Mate *** Mushu Gai Man *** Mucho Muchacho *** Ya-Mon *** Big Ben *** Mandingo *** Comrade Red *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** Witchy Simone *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn *** Underfist **** Hoss Delgado **** Irwin **** Jeff the Spider **** Fred Fredburger **** Skarr *** Victor "Vic" Calavera *** Valentino "Val" Calavera *** Kelsey Bern *** John Paul "J.P." Mercer *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Badgerclops *** Adorabat ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy *** Robotboy *** Tommy Turnbull *** Gus Turner *** Lola Mbola *** Robotgirl *** Miss Martian *** Artemis *** Batgirl *** Supergirl *** Wonder Girl *** Power Girl *** Princess Amethyst *** Superboy *** Arsenal *** Tulip Olsen *** One-One *** Glad-One *** Sad-One *** Atticus *** Mikayla *** Mirror Tulip Olsen *** Mirror One-One *** Mirror Atticus *** The Cat (Infinity Train) *** Amelia Hughes *** Squirrel Scouts (Squirrel Scout Trio) **** Patsy Smiles **** Nina Neckerly **** Gretchen *** Cod Commando *** Dr. Courage *** Max Courage *** Rick Courage *** Johnny Test *** Dukey Test *** Susan Test *** Mary Test *** Mr. Black *** Mr. White *** Jimmy Roberts *** Robin Wheeler *** Craig Wheeler *** Yancy Roberts *** Golly Gopher *** Dolly Gopher *** Tux the Penguin *** Crocco the Alligator *** Flapjack *** Captain K'nuckles *** Bubbie *** Bumpy Snits *** Lewis Clark Jefferson *** Milly "Billy" Bartley *** Ornery Sue *** Randall P. McDuff *** Romeo Jones *** Sublimity Jill *** Toad E. Bartley *** Sunny Bridges *** Li'l D *** Tamika Jones *** Kim Chin *** Kam Chin *** Philly Phil *** Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III *** Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *** Zak Saturday *** Doc Saturday *** Drew Saturday *** Fiskerton *** Komodo *** Zon *** Doyle Blackwell ** Jeremie Belpois ** Aelita Schaeffer ** Odd Della Robbia ** Ulrich Stern ** Yumi Ishiyama ** William Dunbar ** Reggie Abbott ** Todd ** Esther Hopkins ** Aaron ** Gwen ** Conelly ** CJ (Twelve Forever) ** Shane ** Mack ** Beefhouse ** Brown Roger ** Darla ** Flaps ** Galaxander ** Guy Pleasant the Dog Prince ** Pretty Please ** Sadmantha ** Sherbert ** Squid Cat ** Judy Abbott ** Daryl Abbott ** Dustin Abbott ** Kathy ** Ogden ** Thrasher ** Blastus ** Cow ** Chicken ** Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Luigi *** Rabbid Peach *** Rabbid Yoshi *** Rabbid Toad *** Rabbid Toad *** Blue Rabbid Toad *** Yellow Rabbid Toad *** Black Rabbid Toad *** Green Rabbid Toad *** Purple Rabbid Toad *** Gold Rabbid Toad *** Beep-O *** Spawny *** Rabbid Wario *** Rabbid Waluigi *** Rabbid Daisy *** Rabbid Rosalina *** Rabbid Luma *** Rabbid Pauline *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Inkling Girl *** Rabbid Inkling Boy *** Rabbid Villager *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Pichu *** Rabbid Jigglypuff *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Dedede *** Rabbid Isabelle *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mac *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Game & Watch *** Rabbid Geno *** Rabbid Meta Knight *** Rabbid Funky *** Rabbid Dixie *** Rabbid Diddy *** Rabbid Wrinkly *** Rabbid Candy *** Rabbid Tiny *** Rabbid Lanky *** Game Rabbids *** Rabbid Rool *** Bad Banana Rabbid *** Underwater Banana Rabbid *** Island Banana Rabbid *** Jungle Banana Rabbid *** Sea Banana Rabbid *** Rabbid R.O.B. *** Rabbid Ashley *** Rabbid Ice Climbers *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Ridley *** Rabbid Trainer *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Young Link *** Rabbid Toon Link *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Ganondorf *** Rabbid Rayman *** Rabbid Globox *** Rabbid Barbara *** Rabbid Lucina *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Ike *** Rabbid Roy *** Rabbid Chrom *** Rabbid Robin *** Rabbid Corrin *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Ryu *** Rabbid Ken *** Rabbid Simon *** Rabbid Richter *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Luminary *** Rabbid Erdrick *** Rabbid Solo *** Rabbid Eight *** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie *** Rabbid Terry *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falco *** Rabbid Wolf *** Rabbid Olimar *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Dr. Mario *** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo *** Rabbid Mii Brawler *** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter *** Rabbid Mii Gunner *** Rabbid Dark Pit *** Rabbid Dark Samus *** Rabbid Ness *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus *** Rabbid Lucas *** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer *** Rabbid Palutena *** Rabbid Bowser Jr. *** Rabbid Larry Koopa *** Rabbid Iggy Koopa *** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. *** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa *** Rabbid Roy Koopa *** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa *** Bwario *** Bwaluigi *** Rabbid Birdo *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Tails *** Rabbid Amy *** Rabbid Knuckles *** Rabbid Shadow *** Paper Rabbid Peach *** Paper Rabbid Luigi *** Paper Spawny *** Paper Rabbid Mario *** Paper Rabbid Yoshi *** Paper Beep-O *** Rabbid Rouge *** Rabbid E-123 Omega *** Rabbid Silver *** Rabbid Blaze *** Rabbid Vector *** Rabbid Charmy *** Rabbid Espio *** Bwadow *** Bwarouge *** Luddy Von Bwah *** Iggle *** Roi *** Mort *** Lare Lare *** Wendle *** Lemmster *** Rabbid Mona *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** Rabbid Classic Tails *** Rabbid Classic Knuckles *** Rabbid Classic Vector *** Rabbid Classic Charmy *** Rabbid Classic Espio *** Pirabbid Plant ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** FBI Rabbids **** Male FBI Rabbid **** Female FBI Rabbid **** Male FBI Rabbid 2 **** Police Cop Rabbid **** Male Police Rabbid **** Policeman Rabbid *** Mini-Rabbid *** Gorilla Rabbid *** Nerdy Rabbid *** Hardhat Rabbid *** Green Hardhat Rabbid *** Blue Hardhat Rabbid *** Female Hardhat Rabbid *** Test Pilot Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid *** Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid *** Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Test Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Female Nerdy Rabbid *** Astronaut Rabbid *** The Nosed Rabbid *** Rabbids Quatrio *** Super Hero Rabbids *** Black Hair Girl Rabbid *** Agent Rabbid 000 *** Girl Rabbid *** Cowboy Rabbid *** Secur-X *** Rabbid Trio *** Cheerleader Rabbid *** Black Hair Cheerleader Rabbids *** Rabbid Singer *** Rocket Hat Rabbid *** Female Punk Rock Rabbid *** Blondie Rabbid *** Color Spin Hat Rabbid *** Blue Tie Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid 2 *** Conductor Rabbid *** Mad Rabbidroids *** Baby Rabbid *** Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid *** Delivery Rabbid *** Chef Rabbid *** Lifeguard Rabbid *** Bully Rabbids *** Rabbid Mafia Gang *** Magician Rabbid *** Tribe Leader *** Tribe Rabbids *** Werewolf Rabbid *** Rabbidstein Monster *** Vampire Rabbid *** Rabbidkhamun *** Coach Blue Team Rabbid *** Yellow Referee Rabbid *** Coach Red Team Rabbid *** Red Team Rabbids *** Blue Team Rabbids *** Bartender Rabbid *** Piano Player Rabbid *** Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blackbeard Rabbid *** Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Green Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Red Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid ** Legend Kamen Riders *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Ryutaro Okada/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Hiroe Igeta/Kamen Rider Valkyrie *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz *** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai *** G3 Team *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Neo Genm *** /Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy *** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase *** Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider Sango *** Akagi/Kamen Rider Yongo *** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun *** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart *** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain *** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Kurokage Troopers *** Knuckle Troopers *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage *** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage *** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga *** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa *** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form *** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword *** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper *** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper *** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Daisuke Danda/Kamen Rider Danki *** Sakae Saeki/Kamen Rider Sabaki *** Eiki/Kamen Rider Eiki *** Akira Amami/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Kyosuke Kiriya/Kamen Rider Kyoki *** Gouki/Kamen Rider Gouki *** Toki/Kamen Rider Toki *** Shouki/Kamen Rider Shouki *** Banki/Kamen Rider Banki *** Michibiki/Kamen Rider Michibiki *** Fubuki/Kamen Rider Fubuki *** Tsutomu Tsumura/Kamen Rider Akatsuki *** Kachidoki/Kamen Rider Kachidoki *** Yamabuki/Kamen Rider Yamabuki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta *** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga *** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight *** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda *** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia *** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger *** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills *** Koji Majima/Another Agito *** Toru Hojo/V1 *** Takahiro Omuro/Kamen Rider G3 Mild *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Mika Natsume/Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga ** Kamen Sentai Gorider *** Aka-Rider *** Ao-Rider *** Mido-Rider *** Ki-Rider *** Momo-Rider ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire/Knight Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** **** Lucky/Shishi Red **** Stinger/Sasori Orange **** Garu/Ookami Blue **** Balance/Tenbin Gold **** Champ/Oushi Black **** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver **** Hammie/Chameleon Green **** Raptor 283/Washi Pink **** Spada/Kajiki Yellow **** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander **** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue **** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier *** **** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed **** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue **** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen **** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow **** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink **** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak **** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster **** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan *** S.P.D. Fire Squad **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hyuuga/Black Knight *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed **** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue **** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack **** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink **** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger ** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *** Bunta Daichi/Clover King *** Sokichi Banba/Big One ** Battle Fever J *** Masao Den/Battle Japan *** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *** Maria Nagisa/Miss America ** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *** Akira Momoi/DenziPink ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *** Asao Hyou/VulPanther ** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *** Miki Momozono/GogglePink ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink ** Choudenshi Bioman *** Shirou Gou/Red1 *** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 *** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 *** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 *** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 *** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin *** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix ** Choushinsei Flashman *** Jin/Red Flash *** Dai/Blue Flash *** Bun/Green Flash ** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Takeru/Red Mask *** Kenta/Black Mask *** Akira/Blue Mask *** Haruka/Yellow Mask *** Momoko/Pink Mask *** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon *** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai ** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo ** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *** Gai Yuki/Black Condor *** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow *** Jeffrey Kensaki/Green Eagle ** Neo-Jetman *** J1 *** J2 *** J3 *** J4 *** J5 ** Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Sasuke/NinjaRed *** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *** Seikai/NinjaYellow *** Saizou/NinjaBlue *** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *** Ninjaman ** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Goro Hoshino/OhRed *** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen *** Yuji Mita/OhBlue *** Juri Nijou/OhYellow *** Momo Maruo/OhPink *** Riki/KingRanger *** Gunmazin ** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer *** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer *** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer *** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer *** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer *** Signalman *** VRV Master ** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *** Miku Imamura/MegaPink ** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Hayate/GingaGreen *** Gouki/GingaBlue *** Hikaru/GingaYellow *** Saya/GingaPink ** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed *** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue *** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen *** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow *** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink *** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *** Yuri/TimePink *** Ayase/TimeBlue *** Domon/TimeYellow *** Sion/TimeGreen *** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver ** Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow ** Lightning Speed Gouraiger *** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger ** Asuka Kagura/Shurikenger ** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *** Asuka/AbareBlack *** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** Kai Ozu/MagiRed *** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow *** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue *** Houka Ozu/MagiPink *** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen *** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine *** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother *** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire ** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red *** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black *** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue *** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow *** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink *** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver *** Great Sword Man Zubaan ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Jan Kandou/GekiRed *** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow *** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue *** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet *** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper ** RinJyuKen Warriors *** Rio/Black Lion *** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red *** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue *** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow *** Hant Jou/Go-On Green *** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black ** Go-On Wings *** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold *** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Alata/Gosei Red *** Eri/Gosei Pink *** Agri/Gosei Black *** Moune/Gosei Yellow *** Hyde/Gosei Blue *** Gosei Knight ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *** Masato Jin/Beet Buster *** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *** Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan *** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan *** Tessai/Kyoryu Gray *** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *** Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver ** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou *** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou *** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou *** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou *** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *** Conductor/ToQ 7gou ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red *** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black *** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue *** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green *** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink *** Juhyeok Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Gold ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** *** **** /Lupin Red **** /Lupin Blue **** /Lupin Yellow *** **** /Patren 1gou **** /Patren 2gou **** /Patren 3gou *** /Lupin X/Patren X ** *** Kou/Ryusoul Red *** Melt/Ryusoul Blue *** Asuna/Ryusou lPink *** Towa/Ryusoul Green *** Bamba/Rysou lBlack *** Canalo/Ryusoul Gold ** Yousuke Jou/Spielban ** Diana/Diana Lady ** Helen/Helen Lady ** Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder ** Violent Spirit Top Gunder ** Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha ** Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan ** Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha ** Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa ** Castle Ninja Baron Owl ** Jail Ninja Habrum ** Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard ** Explosive Ninja Rocket Man ** Lightning Ninja Wild ** Holy Ninja Alamsa ** Treasure Ninja Jane ** Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja ** Paper Ninja Oruha ** Flower Ninja Yumeha ** Catherine/Catherine Ninja ** Winspector *** Bikel *** Walter ** Solbrain *** Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *** Reiko Higuchi/SolJeanne *** SolDozer ** Exceedraft *** Kosaku Muraoka/Draft Blues *** Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *** Gun Gibson ** Blue SWAT (Team) *** Sarah Misugi/Purple Swat *** Sig/Gray Swat *** Gold-Platinum ** B-Fighters *** Daisaku Katagiri/G-Stag *** Mai Takatori/Reddle *** Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto ** New Generation of B-Fighters *** Kengo Tachibana/B-Fighter Kuwager *** Ran Ayukawa/B-Fighter Tentou ** New B-Fighters *** Mac Windy/B-Fighter Yanma *** Julio Rivera/B-Fighter Genji *** Li Wen/B-Fighter Min *** Sophie Villeneuve/B-Fighter Ageha ** B-Robots *** Kabutack *** Kuwajiro *** Tobimasky *** Dangoron *** Gerotan *** Tentorina *** Ganirun *** Spidon *** Cobrander *** Sharkler *** Robotack *** Kamerock *** Mog-Lucky *** Takkard *** Mimeena *** Torabolt *** Darkrow *** Kabados *** Speedam/Speedy Wonder *** Mightburn/Mighty Wonder ** Pretty Cure All Stars *** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *** Kiryuu Michiru/Power of the Moon/Cure Bright *** Kiryuu Kaoru/Power of the Wind/Cure Windy *** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *** Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *** Momozono Love/Cure Peach *** Aono Miki/Cure Berry *** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *** Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *** Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody *** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm *** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat *** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse *** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy *** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny *** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace *** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March *** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *** Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo *** Aida Mana/Cure Heart *** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *** Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *** Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender *** Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora *** Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid *** Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle *** Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *** Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle *** Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical *** Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice *** Mofurun/Cure Mofurun *** Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *** Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *** Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *** Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *** Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait *** Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *** Nono Hana/Cure Yell *** Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *** Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *** Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *** Ruru Amour/Cure Amour *** Hugtan/Cure Tomorrow ** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *** Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *** Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *** Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *** Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *** Blue Cat/Cure Cosmo ** Chouseishin GranSazers *** Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras *** Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon *** Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls *** Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans *** Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion *** Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel *** Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dain *** Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion *** Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tairous *** Gou Kamiya/Sazer Tragos *** Ryoko Amemia/Sazer Velsou *** Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces ** Genseishin Justirisers *** Shouta Date/Riser Glen *** Yuka Sanada/Riser Kageri *** Shinya Hiraga/Riser Gant ** Chousei Kantai Sazer-X *** Takuto Ando/Lio-Sazer *** Ad/Eagle-Sazer *** Kane Lucano/Eagle-Sazer *** Commander Shark/Shark-Sazer ** Ultra Warriors *** Shin Hayata/Ultraman *** Zoffy *** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven *** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *** Father of Ultra *** Mother of Ultra *** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo *** Astra *** Ultraman King *** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *** Yullian *** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus *** Elek *** Loto *** Amia *** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck *** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth *** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great *** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth *** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Boy *** Ultraman Pict *** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *** Julie/Ultraman Justice *** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next *** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa *** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Xenon *** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari *** Jin/Ultraseven X *** Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero *** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga *** Shou/Ultraman Victory *** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed *** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio *** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman *** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma *** Terasawa/Ultraman Ribut *** Ultraman Reboot ** ZAP SPACY *** Hiroshi Hyuga *** Rei/Reimon *** Jun Haruna *** Koichi Oki *** Masahiko Kumano ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger I/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger *** Cestro/Blue Aquitar Ranger *** Tideus/Yellow Aquitar Ranger *** Corcus/Black Aquitar Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Blue Ranger *** /Galaxy Green Ranger *** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger *** /Green Lightspeed Ranger *** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Time Force Blue *** /Time Force Yellow *** /Time Force Green *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Time Force Silver *** /Red Wild Force Ranger *** /Blue Wild Force Ranger *** /Black Wild Force Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /White Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Red Wind Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Yellow Wind Ranger *** /Crimson Thunder Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /Blue Dino Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** *** /SPD Deka Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Green Ranger/SPD Green Dragon Ranger *** /SPD Yellow Ranger *** /SPD Pink Ranger *** /SPD Omega Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /SPD Kat Ranger *** /SPD Nova Ranger *** /SPD Orange Ranger *** /SPD Gold Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Yellow Mystic Ranger *** /Blue Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /White Mystic Ranger *** /Solaris Knight *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Black Overdrive Ranger *** /Blue Overdrive Ranger *** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger *** /Pink Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** / *** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Megaforce Green *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Talon Ranger *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Green *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver *** *** *** Jason Scott/Red Ranger (2017) *** Billy/Blue Ranger (2017) *** Zack/Black Ranger (2017) *** Trini/Yellow Ranger (2017) *** Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (2017) ** /Masked Rider ** Masked Rider Warriors *** Masked Rider Warrior Leader *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** Masked Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Masked Rider X *** Masked Rider Amazon *** Strongman *** Skyrider *** Masked Rider Super-1 *** Masked Rider Z-Cross ** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Chance/Kamen Rider Torque ** Van/Kamen Rider Camo ** Price/Kamen Rider Strike ** Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust ** Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting ** Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe ** Chase/Kamen Rider Spear ** Kase/Kamen Rider Siren ** Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx ** Eubulon/Advent Master ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Beetleborgs *** Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *** Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg *** Josephine McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg *** Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg ** Karato ** Silver Ray ** Astralborgs *** Dragonborg *** Fireborg *** Lightningborg *** Ladyborg ** Agent Beetleborgs *** Agent Blue Stinger Beetleborg *** Agent Green Hunter Beetleborg *** Agent Red Striker Beetleborg ** Ichigo Hoshimiya ** Aoi Kiriya ** Ran Shibuki ** Yurika Todo ** Kaede Ichinose ** Seira Otoshiro ** Kī Saegusa ** Sora Kazesawa ** Maria Himesato ** Otome Arisugawa ** Sakura Kitaoji ** Shion Kamiya ** Michelle Tachibana ** Asami Himuro ** Akari Ōzora ** Sumire Hikami ** Hinaki Shinjō ** Juri Kurebayashi ** Rin Kurosawa ** Madoka Amahane ** Yume Nijino ** Hime Shiratori ** Tsubasa Kisaragi ** Yuzu Nikaidō ** Yozora Kasumi ** Lilie Shirogane ** Tsubaki Saionji ** Arisa Mizukoshi ** Reika Yūki ** Nina Dōjima ** Nono Daichi ** Lisa Shirakaba ** Mikuru Natsuki ** Mizuki Kanzaki ** Miyabi Fujiwara ** Kokone Kurisu ** Nina Dōjima ** Hazuki Aranada ** Monica Kiki ** Subaru Yūki ** Nozomu Igarashi ** Asahi Kasumi ** Kanata Kira ** Koharu Nanakura ** Laura Sakuraba ** Ako Saotome ** Mahiru Kasumi ** Elza Forte ** Rei Kizaki ** Kirara Hanazono ** Aria Futaba ** Aine Yūki ** Mio Minato ** Maika Chōno ** Emma Hinata ** Karen Kamishiro ** Mirai Asuka ** Marin Manami ** Rinna Shinkai ** Sakuya Shirayuri ** Kaguya Shirayuri ** Hibiki Tenshō ** Alicia Charlotte ** Wakaba Harukaze ** Raki Kiseki ** Jump Force *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Roronoa Zoro *** Usopp *** Sanji *** Nami *** Tony Tony Chopper *** Nico Robin *** Franky *** Brook *** Jinbei *** Whitebeard *** Trafalgar D. Water Law *** Boa Hancock *** Portgas D. Ace *** Sabo *** Silvers Rayleigh *** Bartolomeo *** Cavendish *** Orlumbus *** Hajrudin *** Coby *** Shanks *** Emporio Ivankov *** Mr. 2 Bon Clay *** Mr. 3 *** Vivi *** Rebecca *** Kyros *** Riku Dold III *** Viola *** Sai *** Boo *** Chinjao *** Kin'emon *** Kanjuro *** Raizo *** Inuarashi *** Nekomamushi *** Vinsmoke Reiju *** Galley La *** Marco *** Charlotte Chiffon *** O-Tsuru *** Tenguyama Hitetsu *** Kiku *** Old Man Hyo *** Koala *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Shoto Todoroki *** Katsuki Bakugo *** Tsuyu Asui *** Minoru Mineta *** Eijiro Kirishima *** Mirio Togata *** Yuga Aoyama *** Mina Ashido *** Denki Kaminari *** Kyoka Jiro *** Hanta Sero *** Momo Yaoyorozu *** Eri (My Hero Academia) *** Naruto Uzumaki *** Sasuke Uchiha *** Sakura Haruno *** Kakashi Hatake *** Gaara *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Shino Aburame *** Sai *** Rock Lee *** Tenten *** Shikamaru Nara *** Ino Yamanaka *** Chōji Akimichi *** Temari *** Kankuro *** Itachi Uchiha *** Jiraiya (Naruto) *** Tsunade *** Might Guy *** Asuma Sarutobi *** Utakata *** Killer B *** Konohamaru Sarutobi *** Hiruzen Sarutobi *** Iruka Umino *** Obito Uchiha *** Konan *** Hinata Hyūga *** Tenten *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Akamaru *** Shino Aburame *** Kurenai Yūhi *** Kakashi Hatake *** Ino Yamanaka *** Sai *** Boruto Uzumaki *** Sarada Uchiha *** Mitsuki *** Shikadai Nara *** Chōchō Akimichi *** Inojin Yamanaka *** Metal Lee *** Mirai Sarutobi *** Kagura Karatachi *** Denki Kaminarimon *** Iwabee Yuino *** Sumire Kakei *** Wasabi Izuno *** Namida Suzumeno *** Yusuke Urameshi *** Shizuru Kuwabara *** Yukina *** Chu *** Rinku *** Toya *** Jin *** Suzuka *** Shishiwakamaru *** Gon Freecss *** Killua Zoldyck *** Kurapika *** Leorio Paladinight *** Biscuit Krueger *** Morel Mackernasey *** Knov *** Palm Siberia *** Knuckle Bine *** Kite *** Ichigo Kurosaki *** Orihime Inoue *** Rukia Kuchiki *** Yasutora Sado *** Uryū Ishida *** 'Kisuke Urahara *** Yoruichi Shihōin *** Renji Abarai *** Byakuya Kuchiki *** Tōshirō Hitsugaya *** Rangiku Matsumoto *** Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *** Kon *** Kenpachi Zaraki *** Ganju and Kukkaku Shiba *** Pegasus Seiya *** Athena *** Dragon Shiryu *** Cygnus Hyoga *** Andromeda Shun *** Phoenix Ikki *** Gold Saints *** Pegasus Koga *** Yugi Muto *** Yami Yugi *** Joey Wheeler *** Téa Gardner *** Tristan Taylor *** Seto Kaiba *** Ryou Bakura *** Duke Devlin *** Serenity Wheeler *** Rebecca Hawkins *** Mai Valentine *** Ishizu Ishtar *** Marik Ishtar *** Sugoroku Muto *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco *** Future Goten *** Kenshiro *** Bat *** Lin *** Rei *** Mamiya *** Airi *** Shu *** Fudou of the Mountains *** Falco (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryu (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryo Saeba *** Kaori Makimura *** Hideyuki Makimura *** Umibōzu *** Saeko Nogami *** Jonathan Joestar *** George Joestar I *** Danny (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) *** Erina Joestar *** Robert Edward O. Speedwagon *** William Anthonio Zeppeli *** Tonpetty *** Straizo *** Dire *** Poco *** Bruford *** Poco's sister *** Lisa Lisa *** Smokey Brown *** Rudol von Stroheim *** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *** Loggins *** Messina *** Suzi Q *** Mark *** Mario Zeppeli *** George Joestar II *** Jotaro Kujo *** Holy Kujo *** Muhammad Avdol *** Noriaki Kakyoin *** Jean Pierre Polnareff *** Iggy *** Anne *** Roses *** Josuke Higashikata *** Koichi Hirose *** Okuyasu Nijimura *** Rohan Kishibe *** Reimi Sugimoto *** Arnold *** Tamami Kobayashi *** Toshikazu Hazamada *** Yukako Yamagishi *** Tonio Trussardi *** Shizuka Joestar *** Shigekiyo Yangu *** Aya Tsugi *** Mikitaka Hazekura *** Yuya Fungami *** Hayato Kawajiri *** Tomoko Higashikata *** Ryohei Higashikata *** Giorno Giovanna *** Bruno Bucciarati *** Team Bucciarati *** Narancia Ghirga *** Guido Mista *** Leone Abbacchio *** Trish Una *** Pannacotta Fugo *** Scolippi *** Pericolo *** Coco Jumbo *** Passione *** Jolyne Cujoh *** Ermes Costello *** Emporio Alniño *** Foo Fighters *** Weather Report *** Narciso Anasui *** Gwess *** Romeo Jisso *** Johnny Joestar *** Gyro Zeppeli *** Lucy Steel *** Hot Pants *** Mountain Tim *** Wekapipo *** Steven Steel *** Jesus *** Gregorio Zeppeli *** George Joestar I *** Nicholas Joestar *** Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *** Yasuho Hirose *** Daiya Higashikata *** Joshu Higashikata *** Norisuke Higashikata IV *** Tsurugi Higashikata *** Kyo Nijimura *** Hato Higashikata *** Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) *** Josefumi Kujo *** Karera Sakunami *** Rai Mamezuku *** Suzuyo Hirose *** Rina Higashikata *** Dai *** Pop *** Maam *** Hyunckel *** Leona *** Avan *** Gome *** Crocodine *** Himura Kenshin *** Kamiya Kaoru *** Myōjin Yahiko *** Sagara Sanosuke *** Takani Megumi *** Shinomori Aoshi *** Saitō Hajime *** Makimachi Misao *** Asta *** Yuno *** Noelle Silva *** Mimosa Vermillion *** Klaus *** Magna Swing *** Luck Voltia *** Gauche Adlai *** Marie Adlai *** Charmy Pappitson *** Yami Sukehiro *** Fuegoleon Vermillion *** Leopold Vermillion *** Rebecca Scarlet *** Neige *** Galena *** Glover *** Kane *** Navigator ** Team Disney Princess *** Moana *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Rapunzel *** Tiana *** Ariel *** Fa Mulan *** Pocahontas *** Jasmine *** Belle *** Aurora *** Cinderella *** Snow White ** World of Little Witch Academia *** Atsuko Kagari *** Lotte Jansson *** Sucy Manbavaran *** Diana Cavendish *** Amanda O'Neill *** Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger *** Jasminka Antonenko *** Hannah England and Barbara Paker *** Ursula Callistis *** Croix Meridies ** Monster Squad *** Sean Crenshaw *** Patrick Rhodes *** Horace *** Rudy Holloran *** Eugene *** Pete (Dog) *** Phoebe Crenshaw *** Frankenstein's Monster *** Scary German Guy *** Lisa Rhodes *** Detective Del Crenshaw *** Emily Crenshaw *** Walt *** Dracula *** Bruce W. Wolf *** Frank N. Stein ** Storm Hawks *** Aerrow *** Finn (Storm Hawks) *** Junko *** Piper *** Stork *** Radarr ** Dragon Racers *** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *** Stoick *** Tuffnut Thorston *** Astrid Hofferson *** Fishlegs *** Snotlout *** Ruffnut Thorston *** Gobber ** Team Slugterra *** Eli Shane *** Pronto Geronimole *** Trixie Sting *** Kord Zane *** Junjie ** Hikarians *** Nozomi *** Tsubasa *** Max *** Hikari *** Windash *** Police-Win *** Fire N'ex *** Sniper Sonic *** Dr. 300X *** Nankai Lapito *** Azusa *** Lighting West *** Doctor Yellow *** E3 Racer *** E4 Power *** Yamabiko *** K-kun *** Kodama *** STAR21 *** Seven *** Eurostar Blue Euro *** Hitachi Brothers *** Odakyū Romancecar *** Skyliner *** Rescue *** Hikarian X/Shadow X ** Red Team (Team Fortress) *** Heavy *** Scout *** Soldier *** Pyro *** Demoman *** Engineer *** Medic *** Sniper *** Spy *** Miss Pauling *** Saxton Hale ** From the World of Fortnite *** Bull *** Harper *** Hazard *** Hype *** Izza *** Knox *** Kyle *** Penny *** Syd *** Crash *** Edge *** Enforcer *** Fiona *** Igor *** Ken *** Luna *** Mari *** Sarah *** Scorch *** Scorpion *** A.C. *** Buzz *** Deadeye *** Dusk *** Eagle Eye *** Grizzly *** Jess *** Quinn *** Ragnarok *** Rio *** Southie *** Specter *** Banshee *** Calamity *** Carlos *** Evelynn *** Havoc *** Hawk *** Headhunter *** Jonesy *** Ramirez *** Raptor *** Raven (Fortnite) *** Renegade *** Rio *** Sledgehammer *** Spitfire (Fortnite) *** Vaughn *** Wildcat ** From the World of Verum Rex *** Verum Rex *** Yozora ** From the World of Tokyo Mew Mew *** Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *** Minto Aizawa/Mew Minto *** Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Retasu *** Bu-Ling Huang/Mew Bu-Ling *** Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *** Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry *** Ringo Akai/Mew Ringo *** Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight *** Ryou Shirogane *** Keiichiro Akasaka ** From the World of LEGO Friends/LEGO Elves *** Olivia *** Emma *** Stephanie *** Andrea *** Mia *** Emily Jones *** Azari Firedancer *** Farran Leafshade *** Aira Windwhistler *** Naida Riverheart ** From the World of G.I. Joe *** General Clayton “Hawk” Abernathy *** Conrad S. “Duke” Hauser *** Flint *** Beachhead *** Sgt. Slaughter *** Scarlett *** Snake Eyes *** Roadblock *** Gung-Ho *** Bazooka *** Breaker *** Wild Bill *** Zap *** Shipwreck *** Alpine *** Snow Job *** Lady Jaye *** Barbecue *** Sgt. Stalker *** Thunder *** Airborne *** Ace *** Short Fuze *** Tripwire *** Blowtorch *** Clutch *** Cover Girl *** Crankcase *** Spirit *** Cutter *** Doc *** Deep Six *** Dusty *** Flash *** Footloose *** Frostbite *** Grand Slam *** Quick Kick *** Recondo *** Rip Cord *** Mutt and Junkyard *** Torpedo *** Steeler *** Wet Suit *** Low-Light *** Cross-Country *** Dial-Tone *** Leatherneck *** Iceberg *** Sci-Fi *** Lift-Ticket *** Lifeline *** Mainframe *** Slipstream *** Lt. Falcon *** Jinx *** Big Lob *** Chuckles *** Law and Order *** Tunnel Rat ** From the World of Big O *** Roger Smith *** R. Dorothy Wayneright *** Norman Burg *** Dan Dastun *** Angel ** From the World of Hot Wheels: Accelerators *** Vert Wheeler *** Karma Eiss *** Nolo Pasaro *** Kurt Wylde *** Mitch 'Monkey' McClurg *** Tork Maddox *** Deezel 'Porkchop' Riggs *** Brian Kadeem *** Dr. Peter Tezla *** GIG *** Shirako Takamoto *** Taro Kitano *** Mark Wylde *** Lani Tam *** Alec Wood *** Dan Dresden *** Banjee Castillo ** From the World of Sailor Moon *** Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *** Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *** Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *** Raye "Raven" Hino/Sailor Mars *** Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *** Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *** Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon *** Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto *** Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *** Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *** Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *** Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *** Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer *** Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter *** Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker ** JimBob ** Patrick (live-action) ** Mr. Manward ** Carol (SpongeBob SquarePants) ** Mr. Slabs ** Pearl Slabs ** Lincoln Loud ** Lori Loud ** Leni Loud ** Luna Loud ** Luan Loud ** Lynn Loud Jr. ** Lucy Loud ** Lana Loud ** Lola Loud ** Lisa Loud ** Lily Loud ** Clyde McBride ** Bobby Santiago ** CatDog ** Alvin Seville ** Simon Seville ** Theodore Seville ** Brittany Miller ** Jeanette Miller ** Eleanor Miller ** Hello Kitty ** Mimmy ** Dear Daniel ** Keroppi ** Badtz-maru ** Osmosis Jones ** Drix ** Maria Amino ** Stanley Whitefin ** Bendy (Bendy and The Ink Machine) ** Angie Angel (Bendy and The Ink Machine) ** Team RWBY *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Long ** Team JNPR *** Juane Arc *** Nora Valkrie *** Pyrra Nikos *** Lie Ren ** Young Six *** Sandbar *** Gallus *** Yona *** Ocellus *** Smolder *** Silverstream ** Guardian Power Rangers *** Jason Lee Scott (The Phantom Wars)/King Tyranno *** Tommy Oliver (The Phantom Wars)/Luminary Bracho *** Billy Cranston (The Phantom Wars)/Majestic Lupine *** Zack Taylor (The Phantom Wars)/Supreme Mastor *** Trini Kwan (The Phantom Wars)/Queen Gryphus *** Kimberly Ann Hart (The Phantom Wars)/Celestial Fenix *** Adam Park (The Phantom Wars)/Imperial Guardian *** Rocky DeSantos (The Phantom Wars)/Pharaonic Zaru *** Katherine Hillard (The Phantom Wars)/Lady Pterazon ** /Ranger Slayer ** /Solar Ranger ** The 7D *** Happy *** Grumpy *** Sleepy *** Dopey *** Sneezy *** Bashful *** Doc ** Cricket Green ** Tilly Green ** Bill Green ** Gramma Alice Green ** Remy Remington ** Nancy Green ** Inhuman Royal Family *** Black Bolt *** Gorgon *** Karnak *** Medusa Amaquelin *** Crystal Amaquelin *** Lockjaw ** Winx Club *** Bloom *** Stella *** Musa *** Flora *** Aisha ** The Specialists *** Sky *** Brandon *** Timmy *** Riven *** Helia *** Roy *** Bishop *** Jared ** Team Star Wolf *** Wolf O'Donnell *** Leon Powalski *** Panther Caroso *** Mathis ** Miraculous Team *** Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *** Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *** Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge *** Nino Lahiffe/Carapace *** Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee *** Alix Kubdel/Bunnyx *** Luka Couffaine/Viperion *** Max Kanté/Pegase *** Lê Chiến Kim/Roi Single *** Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuuko *** Wang Fu/Jade Turtle ** Blythe Baxter ** Russell Ferguson ** Zoe Trent ** Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio ** Sunil Nevla ** Minka Mark ** Pepper Mildred Clark ** Penny Ling ** Anna Twombly ** Roger Baxter ** Youngmee Song ** Jasper Jones ** Sue Patterson ** Buttercream Sundae ** Aunt Christie ** Sugar Sprinkles ** SwaySway ** Buhdeuce ** The Bread Maker ** Ketta ** Sanjay Patel ** Craig Slithers ** Hector Flanagan ** Megan Sparkles ** Harvey Beaks ** Fee ** Foo ** Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom ** Irma Lair ** Taranee Cook ** Cornelia Hale ** Hay Lin ** Tommy Pickles ** Chuckie Finster ** Phillip "Phil" and Lillian "Lil" DeVille ** Angelica Pickles ** Susie Carmichael ** Dylan "Dil" Pickles ** Kimi Finster ** Spike (Rugrats) ** Howard "Howie" DeVille ** Sarah "Taffy" Maynston ** Tucker X ** Trudy X ** Tuesday X ** Truman X ** Rex X ** Home Base ** Steven Y ** Sasha Y ** Seven Y ** Scout Y ** Brandon (The X's) ** Felicity ** Miguel ** Athena ** Yana ** Chase Davenport ** Adam Davenport ** Bree Davenport ** Leo Dooley ** Bob (Lab Rats) ** Spin ** Kate (Lab Rats) ** Daniel Davenport ** Taylor (Lab Rats) ** Logan (Lab Rats) ** Bionic Soldiers ** Phoebe Thunderman ** Max Thunderman ** Nora Thunderman ** Billy Thunderman ** Hank Thunderman ** Barb Thunderman ** Chloe Thunderman ** Henry Hart/Kid Danger ** Ray Manchester/Captain Man ** Kaz ** Oliver ** Skylar Storm ** Benny (Mighty Med) ** Lizard Man ** Philip (Mighty Med) ** Ambrose ** Tecton ** Solar Flare II ** Incognito ** Blue Tornado ** The Crusher ** Brain Matter ** Titanio ** Mesmera ** Citadel ** The Great Defender ** Captain Atomic ** Mr. Quick ** Owl Girl ** Timeline ** Gray Granite ** Neocortex ** Surge ** Absolute Zero ** Snowstorm ** Remix ** Spotlight ** Alley Cat ** Agent Blaylock ** Optimo ** Dark Warrior ** Valkira ** Gamma Girl ** Amicus ** Harold (Mighty Med) *** Bubble Man ** Hapax the Elder ** Dynamo ** Human Blade ** Scarlet Ace ** Disgusto ** Queen Hornet ** Replicate ** Gravitas ** Lady Spectrum ** Skipper (Mighty Med) ** Arachnia ** Spark ** Ciara ** Arc ** Prudence ** Warwick ** Buttercup (Knight Squad) ** Kim Possible ** Ron Stoppable ** Rufus ** Wade ** Monique ** Athena ** Dudley Puppy ** Kitty Katswell ** The Chief ** Keswick ** T.U.F.F. Troopers ** Megan Williams (G1) ** Molly Williams (G1) ** Danny Williams (G1) ** Spike (G1) ** The Moochick ** Bushwoolies and the Grundles ** Scorpan ** Buttons ** Catrina ** Rep ** Fizzy ** Galaxy ** Gusty ** Ribbon (G1) ** Heart Throb ** Lofty ** North Star ** Paradise ** Surprise ** Whizzer ** Wind Whistler ** Cherries Jubilee ** Baby Cuddles ** Cupcake ** Gingerbread ** Lickety-Split ** Posey ** Sweet Stuff ** Baby Tiddly Winks ** Truly ** Rosedust ** Peach Blossom ** Morning Glory ** Honeysuckle ** Forget-Me-Not ** Twilight (G1) ** Locket ** Masquerade ** Magic Star ** Shady ** Sundance ** Baby Bouncy ** Baby Quackers ** Baby Half-Note ** Baby Lickety-Split ** Baby Tic-Tac-Toe ** Ripple ** Sea Shimmer ** Sunshower ** Surf Rider ** Water Lily ** Scoops ** Mimic ** Baby Fifi ** 4-Speed ** Salty ** Slugger ** Steamer & Tex ** Score/Quarterback ** Princess Tiffany ** Princess Primrose ** Princess Royal Blue ** Princess Serena ** Princess Sparkle ** Princess Starburst ** Knight Shade ** Cotton Candy ** Bubbles (G1) ** Bow-Tie ** Medley ** Ember (G1) ** Firefly ** Applejack (G1) ** Moondancer (G1) ** Glory ** Seawinkle ** Wavedancer ** Sealight ** Sparkler ** Powder ** Skydancer ** Razzaroo ** Minty ** Kimono ** Wysteria ** Lily (G1) ** Backstroke ** Beachcomber ** Sand Dollar ** Whitecap ** Drudge ** Gustave Le Grand ** Habbit ** King Hugo ** Kyrie ** Pluma ** Ruff ** Sting ** Captain Crabnasty ** Sunny Daze (G3) ** Sweetberry ** Cotton Candy (G3) ** Sparkleworks ** Rainbow Dash (G3) ** Pinkie Pie (G3) ** Star Catcher ** Sky Wishes ** Scooter Sprite ** Twinkle Twirl ** Coconut Cream ** Island Delight ** Coconut Grove ** Wysteria ** Thistle Whistle ** Sparkleworks ** Triple Treat ** Sweetberry ** Cloud Climber ** Tra La La ** Tiddlywink ** Zipzee ** Daffidazy ** Brights Brightly ** Rarity (G3) ** Whistle Wishes ** Puzzlemint ** Cheerilee (G3) ** Starflight (G3) ** Heart Bright ** Lily Lightly ** Storybelle ** Starsong ** Sweetie Belle (G3) ** Toola Roola (G3) ** Scootaloo (G3) ** Mayor Flitter Flutter ** Whimsey Weatherbe ** Fizzy Pop ** Scooter Doo (G3) ** Spike (G3) ** Sweetheart ** Melody ** Bright Eyes ** Patch ** Clover ** Bon Bon (G3) ** Teddy (G3) ** Ace (G3) ** Lancer ** Miss Hackney ** Spinner ** Dandy ** Buddy (G3) ** Twinkle Wish ** Applejack (G3) ** Valenshy ** Waterfire ** Honolu-loo ** Seaspray (G3) ** Sew-and-So ** Skywishes ** Sparkleworks ** Spring Fever ** Starbeam ** Star Flight ** Heart Bright ** Tink-a-Tink-a-Too ** Amberlocks ** Apple Spice ** Blossomforth ** Bowtie ** Bumblesweet ** Daffidazey ** Daisyjo ** Desert Rose ** Fiesta Flair ** Fizzy Pop ** Forsythia ** Gem Blossom ** Glitter Glide ** Magic Marigold ** Merriweather ** Mother Pie (G3) ** Peachy Pie ** Piccolo (G3) ** The Wonderbolts *** Spitfire *** Soarin *** Blaze *** Surprise *** Misty Fly *** Silver Zoom *** Fleetfoot *** High Winds *** Thunderlane *** Avengers **** Steve Rogers/Captain America **** Tony Stark/Iron Man **** Thor **** Bruce Banner/Hulk **** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **** Clint Barton/Hawkeye **** James Rhodes/War Machine **** Scott Lang/Ant-Man **** Peter Parker/Spider-Man **** T'Challa/Black Panther **** Shuri **** M'Baku/Man Ape **** Vision **** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver **** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **** Sam Wilson/Falcon **** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **** Hope van Dyne/Wasp **** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **** Wong **** Pepper Potts/Rescue **** Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *** Guardians of the Galaxy **** Peter Quill/Star-lord **** Gamora **** Drax the Destroyer **** Rocket Raccoon **** Nebula **** Mantis **** Groot *** X-Men **** Wolverine **** Beast (X-Men) **** Cyclops **** Emma Frost **** Professor Charles Xavier **** Jean Grey **** Storm **** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde **** Iceman **** Nightcrawler **** Angel **** Bishop **** Forge **** Gambit **** Rogue (X-Men) **** Colossus **** Psylocke **** Firestar **** Caliban **** Spyke **** Sunspot **** Berzerker **** Magma **** Jubilee **** Multiple **** Wolfsbane **** Cannonball **** Dani Moonstar **** Havok **** Boom Boom **** X-23 **** Amanda Sefton **** Wade Wilson/Deadpool **** Magneto *** Fantastic Four **** Mr. Fantastic **** Thing **** Human Torch **** Invisible Woman *** Inhumans **** Black Bolt **** Gorgon **** Karnak **** Medusa Amaquelin **** Crystal Amaquelin **** Lockjaw *** Sakaraan Rebellion **** Korg **** Miek **** Biff **** Tasba **** Hajo **** Ejashi **** Hiroim **** Elloe Kaifi *** Ravagers **** Howard the Duck **** Stakar Ogord **** Aleta Ogord **** Charlie-27 **** Krugarr **** Mainframed the Duck **** Yondu Udonta **** Taserface **** Martinex **** Horuz **** Gef **** Retch **** Halfnut **** Brahl **** Oblo **** Scrote **** Narblik **** Tullk **** Vorker **** Huhtar **** Kraglin Obfonteri ** Eren Jeager ** Miskasa Ackerman ** Bell Cranel ** Hesita ** Ais Wallenstien ** Bete Loga ** Loki (Danmachi) ** Team Phineas & Ferb *** Phineas Flynn-Fletcher *** Ferb Flynn-Fletcher *** Candace Flynn-Fletcher *** Buford van Stomm *** Baljeet Tijinder *** Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *** Irving Du Bois ** Team Milo Murphy's Law *** Milo Murphy *** Zack Underwood *** Melissa Chase ** Dipper Pines ** Mabel Pines ** Soos Ramirez ** Wendy Corduroy ** Scrooge McDuck ** Huey, Dewey and Louie ** Webby Vanderquack ** Launchpad McQuack ** Mrs. Beakley ** Gyro Gearloose ** Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck ** Lena (DuckTales 2017) ** Della Duck ** Miss Quackfaster ** Fethry Duck *** Galactic Republic **** Anakin Skywalker **** Obi-Wan Kenobi **** Ahsoka Tano (Past) **** Mace Windu **** Yoda **** Clone Troopers **** Padme Amidala **** Jar Jar Binks **** Kit Fisto **** Plo Koon **** Aayla Secura **** Luminara Unduli **** Adi Gallia **** Bail Organa **** Barriss Offee **** Jocasta Nu **** Ki-Adi-Mundi **** Mon Mothma **** Onaconda Farr **** Captain Rex (Past) **** Commander Cody **** Shaak Ti **** Wag Too **** Echo **** Fives **** Neeyutnee **** Nahdar Vebb **** Eeth Koth **** Commander Colt **** Quinlan Vos **** Ky Narec **** Commander Stone **** Commander Fox **** Commander Ponds **** Commander Gree **** Commander Fil **** Commander Thire **** Commander Bly **** Saesee Tiin **** Tiplee **** Tiplar **** Commander Doom **** Commander Havoc **** Commander Jet **** Commander Monnk **** Commander Neyo **** Commander Thorn **** Commander Trauma **** Commander Wolffe **** Captain Breaker **** Captain Fordo **** Captain Keeli **** Captain Lock **** Captain Gregor **** Lieutenant Trap **** Lieutenant Hawk **** Byph **** Ganodi **** Gungi **** Katooni **** Petro **** Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) **** Kalifa **** O-Mer **** Saw Gerrera **** Lux Bonteri **** Steela Gerrera *** Rebellion **** Kanan Jarrus **** Hera Syndulla **** Garazeb Orrelios **** Sabine Wren **** Alexsander Kallus **** Captain Rex **** Ahsoka Tano *** Resistance **** Jarek Yeager **** R1-J5 "Bucket" **** Tam Ryvora **** Neeku Vozo **** Torra Doza **** Hype Fazon **** Freya Fenris **** Griff Halloran **** Bo Keevil **** C4 **** Mia Gabon **** Hugh Sion *** Overwatch Agents **** Ana **** Baptiste **** Bastion **** Brigitte **** D.Va **** Doomfist **** Lúcio **** McCree **** Mei **** Mercy **** Orisa **** Pharah **** Reinhardt **** Reaper **** Sombra **** Soldier: 76 **** Symmetra **** Torbjörn **** Wrecking Ball **** Widowmaker **** Zarya **** Zenyatta *** Justice League **** Batman **** Superman **** The Flash **** Martian Manhunter **** Wonder Woman **** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **** John Stewart/Green Lantern **** Aquaman **** Swamp Thing **** Jonah Hex **** Shazam **** Hawkman **** Green Arrow **** Steel **** Animal Man **** Atom **** Black Lightning **** Black Canary **** Plastic Man **** Vixen **** Elongated Man **** B'wana Beast **** Red Tornado **** Detective Chimp **** Deadman **** The Spectre **** Metamorpho **** Wildcat **** Booster Gold **** Ted Kord/Blue Beetle **** Guy Gardener/Green Lantern **** Zatanna **** Hawkgirl **** Phantom Stranger **** Prince Karras **** Sandman **** Ice *** LEGO Dimensions Warriors **** Emmet Brickowski **** Lloyd Garmadon/The Green Ninja **** Kai Smith/The Fire Ninja **** Jay Walker/The Lightning Ninja **** Zane/The Ice Ninja **** Cole/The Black Ninja **** P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X **** Skylor/The Amber Ninja **** Seliel/The Phantom Ninja **** Ronin **** Echo Zane **** Eris the Eagle **** Gorzan the Gorilla **** Bladvic the Bear **** Woriz the Wolf **** Razzar the Raven **** Rogon the Rhino **** Scorm the Scorpion **** Sir Fangar **** Wyldstyle **** Benny **** MetalBeard **** ScribbleCop **** Sweet Mayhem **** Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi **** Susan (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) **** Ice Cream Cone (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) **** Unikitty **** Puppycorn **** Dr. Fox **** Hawkodile **** Richard (Unikitty!) **** Dr. Rabbit **** NEXO Knights ***** Clay Moorington ***** Aaron Fox ***** Lancelot "Lance" Richmond ***** Princess Macy Halbert ***** Axl (NEXO Knights) **** Elemental Warriors ***** Karlof ***** Neuro ***** Gravis ***** Jacob Pevsner ***** Shade ***** Paleman ***** Griffin Turner ***** Ash ***** Bolobo ***** Tox ***** Camille **** Tribes of CHIMA ***** Lagravis ***** Lavertus/ShadoWind ***** Longtooth ***** Lennox ***** Leonidas ***** Li'ella ***** Lion Swordsmen ***** Lion Gunners ***** Queen Crunket ***** King Crominus ***** Crooler ***** Crawley ***** Crug ***** Cranvil ***** Crokenburg ***** Ewald ***** Ewar ***** Equila ***** Eglor ***** Elida ***** Gardo ***** G'Loona ***** Grizzam ***** Gornay ***** Grumlo ***** Gelsi ***** Rawzom ***** Rizzo ***** Razcal ***** Winzar ***** Wilhurt ***** Wakz ***** Windra ***** Wonald ***** Rinona ***** Rukus ***** Runk ***** Buchuma ***** Balkar ***** Bungey ***** Bumpy ***** Bozy ***** Bezar ***** Scutter ***** Scolder ***** Scrug ***** Braptor ***** Blista ***** Fluminox ***** Florax ***** Flinx ***** Foltrax ***** Frax ***** Firox ***** Tormak ***** Trakkar ***** Tazar ***** Lundor ***** Strainor ***** Stealthor ***** Sykor ***** Sirox ***** Sibress ***** Saraw ***** Saber-Tooth Tiger Soldiers ***** Maula ***** Mottrot ***** Mungus ***** Vardy ***** VoomVoom ***** Vornon ***** Vultrix ***** Vulture Soldiers ***** Icebite ***** Icerlot ***** Icepaw ***** Iceklaw ***** Ice Bear Soldiers *** Keyblade Wielders **** Kairi **** Roxas **** Naminé **** Data-Sora **** Data-Roxas **** Data-Riku **** Data-Naminé **** Ventus **** Terra **** Aqua *** Autobots **** Optimus Prime **** Ultra Magnus **** Bumblebee **** Bulkhead **** Arcee **** Ratchet **** Cliffjumper **** Smokescreen **** Wheeljack **** Knock Out **** Strongarm **** Sideswipe **** Grimlock **** Drift **** Windblade **** Fixit **** Jetstorm **** Slipstream **** Jazz **** Blurr *** Team Skullgirls **** Filia Medici ***** Samson **** Adam **** Andy Anvil **** Annie **** Avery **** Beowulf **** Big Band **** Black Egrets **** Cerebella **** D. Violet **** Delilah **** Dr. Avian **** George Bomb **** Irvin **** Isaac **** King Franz **** Leduc **** Leviathan **** Lonesome Lenny **** Minette **** Molly **** Mrs. Victoria **** Ms. Fortune **** Painwheel **** Panzerfaust **** Peacock **** Roxie **** Squigly **** Stanley **** The Last Hope **** Tommy Ten-Tons **** Umbrella **** Yu-Wan ** Rowan Freemaker ** Kordi Freemaker ** Zander Freemaker ** R0-GR ** R0-HK ** Thel' Vadam ** Rtas 'Vadum ** N'tho 'Sraom ** Usze 'Taham ** Tul 'Juran ** Kola 'Baoth ** Spartans (Halo series) ** Covenant Arbiters (Halo series) ** Covenant Elites (Halo series) ** Star Butterfly ** Marco Diaz ** Pace Freemaker ** Lena Freemaker ** Moxie Freemaker ** Ka Pao ** Mundu ** Kim Possible ** Ron Stoppable ** Rufus ** Wade ** Monique ** Athena ** Dudley Puppy ** Kitty Katswell ** The Chief ** Keswick ** T.U.F.F. Troopers ** Autobots (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Optimus Prime (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Hotshot (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Jetfire (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Landmine (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Wing Saber (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Scattorshot (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Red Alert (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Override (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Clocker (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Overhaul (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Leobreaker (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Backstop (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Snarl (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Scourge (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Undermine (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Brimstone (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Evac (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Crosswise (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Lugnutz (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Metroplex (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Drill Bit (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Quickmix (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Menasor (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Vector Prime (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Jolt (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Six-Speed (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Reverb (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Safeguard (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Cobybot (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Longrack (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Signal Lancer (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Buzzsaw (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Skyfall (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Downshift (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Armorhide (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Blurr (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Cannonball (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Excellion (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Repugnus (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Smokescreen (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Swerve (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Chromia (Transformers: Cybertron) *** Hightail (Transformers: Cybertron) ** Autobots (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Optimus Prime (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Bumblebee (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Jazz (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Ironhide (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Ratchet (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Sideswipe (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Jolt (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Skids (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mudflap (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Arcee (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Chromia (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Elita-One (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Jetfire (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Wheelie (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Brains (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mirage (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Wheeljack (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Leadfoot (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Roadbuster (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Topspin (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Hound (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Drift (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Crosshairs (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Grimlock (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Strafe (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Slug (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Scorn (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mini-Grimlock (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mini-Stafe (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Mini-Slug (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Hot Rod (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Sqweeks (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Cogman (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Canopy (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Daytrader (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Trench (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Bulldog (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Lieutenant (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Cliffjumper (Transformers 2007 film series) *** Brawn (Transformers 2007 film series) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film series) *** Leonardo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Master Splinter (TMNT 2014 film series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Vern Fenwick (TMNT 2014 film series) ** Lloyd Garmadon (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Kai Smith (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Nya Smith (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Jay Walker (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Sensei Wu Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) ** Bruce Wayne/Batman (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Batman Movie/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) ** Dick Grayson/Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) ** Alfred Pennyworth (The LEGO Batman Movie/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) ** Barbara Gorden/Batgirl (The LEGO Batman Movie) ** Justice League (The LEGO Movie) *** Superman (The LEGO Movie) *** Hal Jorden/Green Lantern (The LEGO Movie) *** Wonder Woman (The LEGO Movie) *** Aquaman (Jason Momoa) (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *** Aquaman (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Batman Movie/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *** Cyborg (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Martian Manhunter (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** The Flash (The LEGO Movie) *** Apache Chief (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Black Canary (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Black Vulcan (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Cyborg (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Green Arrow (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Hawkgirl (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Hawkman (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Samurai (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Wonder Dog (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Gleek (The LEGO Batman Movie) *** Wonder Twins (The LEGO Batman Movie) **** Zan (The LEGO Batman Movie) **** Jayna (The LEGO Batman Movie) ** Wonder Woman (Minidoll) ** Wonder Woman (DUPLO) ** Gandalf the Grey (The LEGO Movie/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) ** Larry Poppins ** Michelangelo (The LEGO Movie) ** SpongeBob SquarePants (Super Brawl series) ** Monkey (Super Brawl 2) ** Lance (Super Brawl 3) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel's Iron Man (anime series)) ** Eddie Brock/Blade (Marvel's Blade (anime series)) ** X-Men (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Wolverine (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Cyclops (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Professor X (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Storm (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Beast (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Armor (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Emma Frost (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Deadpool (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Captain Britain (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Archangel (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Colossus (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Nightcrawler (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Rogue (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) *** Phoenix (Marvel's X-Men (anime series)) ** Tenkai Knights *** Guren Nash *** Ceylan Jones *** Chooki Mason *** Toxsa Dalton *** Mr. White *** Gen *** Beni ** Saitama ** Tatsumaki ** Genos ** King ** License-less Rider ** Fubuki ** Hero Association ** Suiry ** Bomb ** Dr. Kuseno ** Silver Fang ** Glasses ** Torako's Owner ** Ball-Chinned Kid ** Flashy Flash * World of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow ** James Rogers ** Francis Barton/Hawkeye ** Hank Pym, Jr./Wasp ** Azari ** Torunn * World of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ** Thomas the Tank Engine ** Edward the Blue Engine ** Henry the Green Engine ** Gordon the Big Engine ** James the Red Engine ** Percy the Small Engine ** Toby the Tram Engine ** Duck the Great Western Engine ** Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines ** Oliver the Great Western Engine ** Emily the Beautiful Engine ** Murdoch the Strong Engine ** Arthur the LMS Tank Engine ** Mavis the Quarry Diesel ** BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel ** Daisy ** Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins ** Fergus the Traction Engine ** Annie and Clarabel ** Old Slow Coach ** Stanley ** Stepney ** Bertie ** Terence ** Butch ** Trevor the Traction Engine ** Caroline ** Harold ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Rusty ** Duncan ** Duke ** Fearless Freddie ** Mighty Mac ** Luke ** Bertram ** Ivo Hugh ** Molly the Yellow Engine ** Rosie ** Lady ** Belle Millie ** Stephen ** Bash and Dash the Logging Locos ** Ferdinand the Logging Loco ** Hiro ** Flynn ** Connor ** Caitlin ** Stafford ** Winston the Red Car ** Victor ** Kevin the Crane ** Dennis ** Charlie the Purple Engine ** Billy ** Salty ** Porter ** Harvey ** Ashima ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver the Excavator ** Kelly ** Buster the Steam Roller ** Nelson ** Den ** Dart ** Paxton ** Norman ** Sidney ** Neville ** Captain ** Owen ** Merrick ** Hank ** Flora ** Pip and Emma ** Jinty and Pug ** Green Arrow ** Iron Duke ** Wilbert the Forest Engine ** City of Truro ** Rajiv ** Yong Bao ** Vinnie ** Carlos ** Raul ** Shane ** Frieda ** Axel ** Gina ** Etienne ** Ivan ** Merlin ** Hurricane ** Frankie ** Theo ** Lexi ** Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) ** Lily (Mara Wilson) ** C. Junior (Michael E. Rodgers) ** Patch (Cody McMains) ** Burnett Stone ** Sam the Virginian Steam Tender Engine ** Mike and Rex and Bert * World of Lucky Star! ** Konata Izumi ** Kagami Hiiragi ** Tsukasa Hiiragi ** Miyuki Takara * World of K-ON! ** Yui Hirasawa ** Mio Akiyama ** Ritsu Tainaka ** Tsumugi Kotobuki ** Azusa Nakano * World of The Book of Life ** Manolo Sánchez ** María Posada ** Joaquín Mondragon ** Pepe Rodríguez ** Pancho Rodríguez ** Pablo Rodríguez ** Xibalba ** La Muerte * World of Shrek ** Shrek ** Princess Fiona ** Donkey ** Pinocchio ** Gingerbread Man ** Big Bad Wolf ** Three Little Pigs ** Three Blind Mice ** Thelonious ** Dragon ** Queen Lillian ** Puss in Boots ** Doris ** Mongo ** Dronkeys ** Artie ** Captain Hook ** Headless Horseman ** Cinderella ** Snow White ** Sleeping Beauty ** Farkle, Fergus and Felicia * World of The Seven Deadly Sins ** Meliodas ** Diane ** Ban ** King ** Gowther ** Merlin ** Escanor * World of LEGO Bionicle ** Alternate Teridax ** Ancient (BIONICLE) ** Axonn ** Balta ** Botar ** Dalu ** Dume ** Ekimu ** Elemental Creatures ** Gali ** Garan ** Great Beings ** Gresh ** Helryx ** Hydraxon ** Iruini ** Jaller ** Kazi ** Keetongu ** Kopaka ** Krika ** Lesovikk ** Lewa ** Lhikan ** Mantax ** Mata Nui ** Matau ** Matoro ** Maxilos (BIONICLE) ** Miserix ** Narmoto ** Nikila ** Nokama ** Onua ** Pewku ** Piruk ** Pohatu ** Spinax ** Tahtorak ** Tahu ** Takadox ** Takanuva ** Takutanuva ** Tanma ** Toa ** Toa Hagah ** Toa Ignika ** Toa Inika ** Toa Mangai ** Toa Mata ** Toa Metru ** Turaga ** Umbra ** Vakama ** Whenua * World of Toriko ** Toriko ** Starjun ** Komatsu ** Tom ** Coco ** Sunny ** Zebra ** Ichiryu ** Rin ** Terry Cloth * World of Amphibia ** Anne Boonchuy ** Sprig Plantar ** Polly Plantar ** Hop Pop Plantar ** Marcy * World of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ** Haru Shinkai ** Eri Karan ** Torajirou Asuka ** Rei Katsura ** Yujin Ozora * World of Galaxy Angel ** Milfeulle Sakuraba ** Ranpha Franboise ** Mint Blancmanche ** Forte Stollen ** Vanilla H ** Chitose Karasuma * World of Atlantis: The Lost Empire ** Milo James Thatch ** Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh ** Preston B. Whitmore ** Gaetan Moliére ** Vincenzo Santorini ** Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez ** Wilhelmina Packard ** Jedidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth ** Obby ** Kashekim Nedakh ** Atlanteans * World of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Haruhi Suzumiya ** Kyon ** Yuki Nagato ** Mikuru Asahina ** Itsuki Koizumi * World of Ranma 1/2 ** Ranma Saotome ** Akane Tendo ** Shampoo ** Ukyo Kuonji ** Cologne ** Ryoga Hibiki ** Kosaichi Kuno ** Mousse ** Tatewaki Kuno ** Nabiki Tendo ** Kasumi Tendo ** Genma Saotome ** Soun Tendo * World of Gintama ** Sakata Gintoki ** Shimura Shinpachi ** Kagura (Gintama) * World of Persona 3 ** Makato Yuki ** Kotone Shiomi ** Aigis ** Koromaru ** Akihiko Sanada ** Fuuka Yamagishi ** Junpei Iori ** Ken Amada ** Mitsuru Kirijo ** Yukari Takeba ** Shinjiro Aragaki ** Metis ** Chidori Yoshino ** Ryoji Mochizuki * World of A Certain Scientific Railgun ** Mikoto Misaka ** Kuroko Shirai ** Kazari Uiharu ** Ruiko Saten * World of LEGO Exo-Force ** Hikaru ** Takeshi ** Ryo ** Ha-Ya-To ** Tank Gunner ** Hitomi ** Sensei Keiken * World of Disney's Descendants ** Mal ** Evie ** Jay ** Carlos ** Ben ** Audrey ** Jane ** Lonnie ** Jordan ** Ally ** Doug ** Chad ** Ally ** Ruby ** Aziz ** Anxelin ** Li Shang Jr. ** Freddie Facilier ** Pin ** Gordon ** Herkie ** Bashful Jr. ** Opal ** Sleepy Jr. ** Tiger Peony ** Uma ** Harry Hook ** Gil ** Celia Facilier ** Squeaky and Squirmy Smee ** Harriet Hook ** CJ Hook ** Sophie ** Arabella ** Derek ** Shy ** Crabby ** Cheerful ** Snoozy ** Doc II ** Gesundheit "Gus" ** Yzla ** Hadie ** Diego de Vil ** Claudine Frollo ** Harry ** Jace ** Big Murph ** Eddie Balthazar ** Hermie Bing ** Mad Maddy ** Anthony Tremaine ** Artie ** Gordon ** Hadie ** Herkie ** Faylinn Chime ** Offspring ** Pin ** Tiger Peony ** Ginny Gothel ** Gaston Jr. ** Gaston III ** Claudine Frollo ** Harold ** Jason ** Big Murph * World of The World Ends with you ** Neku Sakuraba ** Shiki Misaki ** Joshua ** Beat ** Rhyme * World of Chaotic ** Tom Majors ** Kaz Kalinkas ** Sarah Laurence ** Peyton Touhey * World of UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Valkyrie ** Kazuto Tokino ** Prince Cherub Tokino ** Hydra ** Sanada ** Akina Nanamura ** Rika Tokino ** Cat-Girl Maid Squad *** Keiko *** Aiko *** Yuko *** Eiko ** Chorus ** Laine ** Spot ** Mar ** Mur ** Mehm ** Inarba ** Nesty ** Pharm * World of Despicable Me ** Felonious Gru ** Lucy Wilde ** Margo Gru ** Edith Gru ** Agnes Gru ** Dru Gru ** Dr. Nefario ** Minions ** Silas Ramsbottom ** Fritz ** Valerie Da Vinci * World of Elder Scrolls ** Champion of Cyrodiil ** Cyrus (Redguard) ** Eternal Champion ** Fugitive (Blades) ** Hero of Kvatch ** Last Dragonborn ** Master Tunnel Rat ** Nerevarine ** Soul of Conflict ** The Agent ** The Apprentice (Battlespire) ** The Forgotten Hero ** The Hero Cycle ** Vestige ** Aela the Huntress ** Aela's Companions ** Akatosh ** Aldmeri Dominion (Elder Scrolls Online) ** Aranea Ienith ** Arngeir ** Athis ** Azura (Elder Scrolls) ** Barbas ** Benor ** Blades (Elder Scrolls) ** Brelyna Maryon ** Brynjolf ** Captain Metilius ** Companions ** Dawnguard ** Delphine (Elder Scrolls) ** Dibella ** Dovahkiin ** Durnehviir ** Esbern ** Farkas ** Galmar Stone-Fist ** General Tullius ** Greybeards ** Grim Shield ** Hadvar ** Hermaeus Mora ** Hero of Kvatch ** Imperial Legion ** J'zargo ** Jarl Balgruuf the Greater ** Jarl Elisif the Fair ** Jenassa ** Karliah ** Kharjo ** Kodlak Whitemane ** Legate Rikke ** Lydia (Elder Scrolls) ** Mara (Elder Scrolls) ** Marcurio ** Meridia ** Mjoll the Lioness ** Neloth ** Nerevarine ** Nightingales ** Nine Divines ** Njada Stonearm ** Odahviing ** Onmund ** Paarthurnax ** Peryite ** Ralof ** Ria ** Serana ** Shadowmere ** Sheogorath ** Skjor ** Stormcloaks ** Talos (Elder Scrolls) ** Torvar ** Ulfric Stormcloak ** Ulliceta gra-kogg ** Valdimar ** Vilkas ** Ysgramor * World of Mass Effect ** Commander Shepard (Paragon) ** Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ** Garrus Vakarian ** Liara T'Soni ** Jeff "Joker" Moreau ** Thane Krios ** Javik ** Urdnot Wrex ** Urdnot Grunt ** EDI ** Samara ** Legion ** Kasumi Goto ** Miranda Lawson ** Mordin Solus ** James Vega ** Kaidan Alenko ** Ashley Williams ** Jacob Taylor ** David Anderson ** Admiral Steven Hackett ** Samantha Traynor ** Steve Cortez ** Aria T'Loak ** Nyreen Kandros ** Zaeed Massani ** Jack * World of Inazuma Eleven ** Mark Evans ** Axel Blaze ** Jude Sharp ** Shawn Froste ** Nathan Swift ** Arion Sherwind ** Victor Blade ** Riccardo Di Rigo ** Jean-Pierre "JP" Lapin ** Sonny Wright ** Elliot Ember ** Heath Moore * World of Tokyo Underground ** Rumina Asagi ** Ruri Sarasa ** Chelsea Rorec ** Ginnosuke Isuzu ** Sui ** Shiel Messiah ** Emily Ronolf ** Jilherts Micheat ** Kourin ** 04 * World of Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor ** Sofia the First ** Queen Miranda ** King Roland II ** Prince James ** Princess Amber ** Aunt Tilly ** Sir Bartleby ** Jade ** Ruby Hanshaw ** Lucinda ** Princess Hildegard ** Princess Clio ** Mia (Sofia the First) ** Robin (Sofia the First) ** Whatnaught ** Baileywick ** Trolls ** Grotta ** Princess Vivian ** Crackle ** King Marcus and Queen Cecily ** Princess Jun ** Prince Jin ** Prince Khalid ** Prince Zandar ** King Habib and Queen Farnaz ** Baileywick ** Cedric the Sorcerer ** Meg and Peg ** Prince Desmond ** Wilbur the Wombeast ** Oona ** Cora ** Sven ** Praline ** Freedo ** Prince Hugo ** Electra ** Gwen (Sofia the First) ** Lady Joy ** Lord Gilbert ** Sir Dax ** Boo ** Princess Zooey ** Princess Lani ** Whiskers ** Winter ** Wu-Chang ** Jade Jaguar ** Tizzy ** Button ** Benngee ** Brody ** Mossy ** Carol of the Arrow ** Jane (Sofia the First) ** Fluke ** Slim ** Shelly ** Flip ** Princess Kari ** Jasper (Sofia the First) ** Onyx and Opal ** Spruce ** Ballerina ** Muck ** Gunk and Grime ** Mazzimo ** Sergeant Fizz ** Kazeem ** Flinch ** Elfonso ** Olaf ** Miss Nettle ** Calista ** Merlin ** Cordelia the Conjuror ** Barley ** Sassofras ** Professor Zacharias Fleeber ** Gemina and Argus ** Sir Jaxon ** Willawing ** Kai (Sofia the First) ** Princess Charlotte ** Zinessa ** Wendell Fidget ** Mandy ** Morris ** Piccolo (Sofia the First) ** Professor Pecullian ** Dragons of Enchancia ** Sea Monsters ** Prisma ** Malachite and Fig ** Skye ** Azurine ** Orion ** Vega ** Chrysta ** The Hoodwinks ** Ms Candoo ** Princess Ivy ** Roma ** Lily (Sofia the First) ** Indigo (Sofia the First) ** Cinder ** Sizzle ** The Duchess ** Giggling Goblin ** Princess Cassandra ** Captain Quivers ** Nerissa ** Nigel ** Princess Elena ** Princess Isabel ** Francisco ** Luisa ** Mateo ** Migs, Luna, and Skylar ** Naomi Turner ** Gabe ** Armando ** Higgins ** Doña Paloma ** Zuzo ** Alacazar ** Rafa ** King Toshi ** Noblins Charoca ** King Juan Ramón ** Prince Alonso ** Yacalli ** Professor Mendoza ** King Lars ** King Raja ** King Joaquin ** Cristina ** Carmen and Julio ** Doña Angelica ** Chief Zephyr ** Nico ** Avion ** Ciela ** Senorita Marisol ** Quique, Amara ** Sir Cassius ** Daniel Turner ** Scarlett Turner ** Olivia ** Cacahuate ** King Verago ** Quita Moz ** Antonio Agama ** Rico Villalobos ** Princess Valentina ** Amaláy ** Dulce ** Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella ** Cruz ** Bobo ** Prince Marzel ** Princess Marisa ** Cuco ** Tomiko ** Professor Ochoa ** Zuni, Maya, and Lom ** Lama, Hool, and Qapa * World of Middle School Moguls ** Celeste ** Valeria ** Yuna ** Winnie ** Mrs. Pierre ** Finn ** Mina ** Josie *** Tanjiro Kamado *** Nezuko Kamado *** Zenitsu Agatsuma *** Inosuke Hashibira *** Kanao Tsuyuri *** Kiriya Ubuyashiki *** Kanata Ubuyashiki *** Giyu Tomioka *** Mitsuri Kanroji *** Obanai Iguro *** Sanemi Shinazugawa *** Gyomei Himejim * Special Fire Force Company 8 ** Akitaru Ōbi ** Arthur Boyle ** Iris (Fire Force) ** Lisa Isaribi ** Maki Oze ** Shinra Kusakabe ** Takehisa Hinawa ** Tamaki Kotatsu ** Viktor Licht ** Vulcan Joseph * Special Fire Force Company 1 ** Leonard Burns ** Karim Flam ** Foien Li ** Tamaki Kotatsu ** Onyango * Special Fire Force Company 2 ** Gustav Honda ** Taguchi ** Takeru Noto * Special Fire Force Company 3 ** Giovanni ** Flail ** Mirage * Special Fire Force Company 4 ** Sōichirō Arg ** Pan Ko Paat ** Ogun Montgomery ** Karin * Special Fire Force Company 5 ** Hibana(Captain) ** Tokuyama ** Conehead ** 3 Angels of the 5th ** Tōru Kishiri * Special Fire Force Company 6 ** Kayoko Huang ** Asako Arg * Special Fire Force Company 7 ** Benimaru Shinmon ** Konro ** Hikage ** Hinata ** Axel (Power Players) ** Masko ** Bearbarbarian ** Galileo ** Slobot ** Zoe (Power Players) ** Andrew (Power Players) ** Carlota Casagrande ** Carlos Jr. Casagrande ** Carlino Casagrande ** Carlitos Casagrande ** Sid Chang ** Adelaide Chang ** Luz ** Eda ** King (The Owl House) ** Senku Ishigami ** Taiju Oki ** Yuzuriha Ogawa ** Gen Asagiri ** Ryusui Nanami ** Chrome ** Kohaku ** Kinro ** Ginro ** Suika ** Ruri (Dr. Stone) ** Kaseki ** Turquoise ** Magma ** Soyuz ** Jasper (Dr. Stone) ** Namari * World of Ojamajo Doremi ** Doremi Harukaze ** Hazuki Fujiwara ** Aiko Seno ** Onpu Segawa ** Momoko Asuka ** Hana-chan (alias: Hana Makihatayama) ** Pop Harukaze * World of PriPara ** Laala Manaka ** Mirei Minami ** Sophy Hojo ** Sion Tōdō ** Dorothy and Reona West ** Aroma Kurosu ** Mikan Shiratama ** Gaaruru ** Hibiki Shikyoin ** Falulu ** Fuwari Midorikaze ** Non Manaka ** Chiri Tsukikawa ** Pepper Taiyo ** Kanon ** Junon ** Pinon ** Cosmo Hojo ** Ajimi Kiki ** Meganee Akai ** Jewlie ** Jewlulu ** Janice ** Kuma ** Usagi ** Unicorn ** Neko ** Toriko ** Usacha ** Ham * World of Symphogear ** Hibiki Tachibana ** Tsubasa Kazanari ** Chris Yukine ** Maria Cadenzavna Eve ** Shirabe Tsukuyomi ** Kirika Akatsuki ** Miku Kohinata * World of Love Live ** Honoka Kōsaka ** Kotori Minami ** Umi Sonoda ** Hanayo Koizumi ** Rin Hoshizora ** Maki Nishikino ** Nico Yazawa ** Nozomi Tojo ** Eli Ayase * World of The Idolmaster ** Haruka Amami ** Chihaya Kisaragi ** Yukiho Hagiwara ** Yayoi Takatsuki ** Ritsuko Akizuki ** Azusa Miura ** Iori Minase ** Makoto Kikuchi ** Ami and Mami Futami ** Miki Hoshii ** Hibiki Ganaha ** Takane Shijou ** Producer ** Jun'ichirō Takagi ** Junjirō Takagi ** Kotori Otonashi ** Yūtarō Takagi ** Ai Hidaka ** Eri Mizutani ** Ryō Akizuki ** Minori Ishikawa ** Manami Okamoto ** Leon ** Shika ** Tōma Amagase ** Hokuto Ijūin ** Shōta Mitarai ** Takao Kuroi ** Uzuki Shimamura ** Rin Shibuya ** Mio Honda ** Kanako Mimura ** Chieri Ogata ** Miku Maekawa ** Anzu Futaba ** Riina Tada ** Minami Nitta ** Ranko Kanzaki ** Anastasia ** Miria Akagi ** Rika Jougasaki ** Kirari Moroboshi ** Mika Jougasaki ** Kaede Takagaki ** Mizuki Kawashima ** Nana Abe ** Natsuki Kimura ** Sae Kobayakawa ** Miho Kohinata ** Mayu Sakuma ** Airi Totoki ** Akane Hino ** Hina Araki ** Haruna Kamijō ** Chie Sasaki ** Aki Yamato ** Shizuku Oikawa ** Koume Shirasaka ** Sachiko Koshimizu ** Nao Kamiya ** Aiko Takamori ** Syoko Hoshi ** Yuko Hori ** Karen Hojo ** Yuki Himekawa ** Yui Ohtsuki ** Rina Fujimoto ** Karin Domyoji ** Sanae Katagiri ** Nina Ichihara ** Suzuho Ueda ** Ayame Hamaguchi ** Tamami Wakiyama ** Emi Namba ** Kaoru Ryuzaki ** Momoka Sakurai ** Ryo Matsunaga ** Fumika Sagisawa ** Arisu Tachibana ** Syuko Shiomi ** Kanade Hayami ** Frederica Miyamoto ** Yuka Nakano ** Yumi Aiba ** Yukari Mizumoto ** Noriko Shiina ** Shiki Ichinose ** Takumi Mukai ** Shin Sato ** Yoshino Yorita ** Nono Morikubo ** Miyu Mifune ** Asuka Ninomiya ** Kyoko Igarashi ** Yuuki Otokura ** Mirei Hayasaka ** Yuzu Kitami ** Hiromi Seki ** Haru Yuuki ** Tomoe Murakami ** Hajime Fujiwara ** Atsumi Munakata ** Hikaru Nanjo ** Kako Takafuji ** Hinako Kita ** Producer (The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) ** Manager Imanishi ** Chihiro Senkawa ** Master Trainer ** Veteran Trainer ** Trainer ** Rookie Trainer ** Mishiro Executive Director ** Mai Hidaka ** Ayane Suzuki ** Reiko Ozaki ** Sōichi Takeda ** Yumeko Sakurai * World of Yuki Yuna is a Hero ** Yuna Yuki ** Mimori Togo/Sumi Washio ** Fu Inubozaki ** Itsuki Inubozaki ** Karin Miyoshi ** Sonoko Nogi ** Gin Minowa * World of Senran Kagura ** Asuka ** Ikaruga ** Katsuragi ** Yagyu ** Hibari * World of Puella Magi Verse ** Madoka Kaname ** Homura Akemi ** Mami Tomoe ** Sayaka Miki ** Kyubey ** Kyoko Sakura ** Kazumi Subaru ** Umika Misaki ** Kaoru Maki ** Saki Asami ** Satomi Usagi ** Niko Kanna ** Michiru Kazusa ** Oriko Mikuni ** Kirika Kure ** Yuma Chitose ** Erika Mamiya ** Sasa Yuuki ** Komaki Asako ** Koito Asako ** Akira Namekata ** Miyuki Nagatsuki ** Rina ** Mio ** Suzune Amano ** Arisa Narumi ** Chisato Shion ** Haruka Kanade ** Matsuri Hinata ** Kanami ** Tsubaki Mikoto ** Kanata Kanade ** Iroha Tamaki ** Yachiyo Nanami ** Tsuruno Yui ** Felicia Mitsuki ** Sana Futaba ** Momoko Togame ** Kaede Akino ** Rena Minami ** Kuroe * Max Goof * Peg Pete * P.J. Pete * Pistol Pete * Alex Russo * Justin Russo * Max Russo * Harper Finkle * Theresa Russo * Jerry Russo * Zeke Beakerman * Mason Greyback * Juliet van Heusen * Dean Moriarty * Professor Crumbs * Hugh Normous * Kelbo Russo * Felix * Abercrombie Zombie * Taylor Hathaway * Miles Preston * Louie Preston * Frankie Hathaway * Michelle Hathaway * Ray Preston * Meadow * Emma Alonso * Andi Cruz * Jessie Novoa * Desdemona * Agamemnon * Ramona * Lily * Jax Novoa * Maddie Van Pelt * Mia Black * Ursula Van Pelt * Ben Davis * Ethan Prescott * Luke Archer * Gracie Walker * Sean De Soto * Cameron Masters * Kim Sanders * Alex O'Connell * Rick O'Connell * Evy O'Connell * Jonathan Carnahan * Ardeth Bey * Fadil * Yanit * The Minotaur * Jack O'Connell * Jin-Wu * Wander * Sylvia * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Carl Wheezer * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Goddard * Nick Dean * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Jack Fenton * Maddie Fenton * Dani Fenton/Dani Phantom * Valerie Gray * Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Frida Suárez * Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Grandpapi/Puma Loco * Maria Rivera/Plata Peligrosa * El Tigre I * Dark Leopard * Golden Leon * Mighty Cheetar * Justice Jaguar * Flama Dama * Iron Piñata * Gordo Gordo * Silver Sombrero * The Industrialist * Cosmic Cleopatra * El Cucharón * Seventh Samurai * Davi Roccco/Albino Burrito * Mr. Blik * Gordon Quid * Waffle * Horvis * Kimberly (Catscratch) * Tak * Jeera * Banutu Jibolba * The Chief (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Lok * Keeko * Zaria * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Nora Wakeman * XJ-1 * XJ-2 * XJ-3 * XJ-4 * XJ-5 * XJ-6 * XJ-7 * XJ-8 * Brad Carbunkle * Tuck Carbunkle * Sheldon Lee * Vega * Drab * Shell * Tuff * Misty * Squish * Orion (My Life as a Teenager Robot) * Emperor Kuzco * Pacha * Kronk * Chicha * Chaca * Tipo * Yupi * Bucky the Squirrel * Malina * Guaka * Yatta * Guaka * Furi * Mata * Rudy * Skipper * Kowalski * Rico * Private * King Julien XIII * Maurice * Mort * Marlene * Mason and Phil * Roger * Max/"Moon-cat" * Manfredi and Johnson * Ginormica/Susan Murphy * B.O.B. * The Missing Link * Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. * General Monger * Coverton * Sqweep * Sta'abi * Po * Tigress * Viper * Crane * Monkey * Mantis * Master Shifu * Storming Ox * Croc * Soothsayer * Oogway * Nu Hai * Jing * Bao * Fan Tong * Dak * Leyla * Winger * Summer * Burple * Cutter * Aggro * Heatey * Sizzle * Jim Lake Jr. * Toby Domzalski * Claire Nunez * Blinky Galadrigal * AAARRRGGHH!!! * Draal * Vendel * Eli Pepperjack * Mary Wang * Darci Scott * Steve Palchuk * Nomura * Stricklander * Merlin * Dictatious Galadrigal * Aja Tarron * Krel Tarron * Varvatos Vex * She-Ra/Princess Adora * Glimmer * Angella * Bow * Seahawk * Perfuma * Frosta * Castaspella * Netossa and Mermista * Waldo (Where's Waldo? series) * Wenda * Wizard Whitebeard * Dewey Duck * Huey Duck * Louie Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Della Duck * Webby Vanderquack * Launchpad McQuack * Lena De Spell * Bentina Beakley * Duckworth the Butler * Ludwig Von Drake * Gyro Gearloose * Manny (DuckTales) * Mrs. Emily Quackfaster * Gladstone Gander * Violet Sabrewing * Bubba the Caveduck * Daisy Duck * Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck * Gosalyn Mallard * Honker Muddlefoot * J. Gander Hooter ** Justice Ducks *** Gizmoduck *** Morgana Macawber *** Neptunia *** Stegmutt * José Carioca * Panchito Gonzalez * Xandra * April Duck, May Duck, and June Duck * Ari the Aracuan Bird * Humphrey the Bear * Baloo * Kit Cloudkicker * Rebecca Cunningham * Molly Cunningham * Wildcat (TaleSpin) ** Rescue Rangers *** Chip *** Dale *** Zipper *** Monterey Jack *** Gadget Hackwrench * Bumblelion * Butterbear * Eleroo * Moosel * Hoppopotamus * Rhinokey * Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * C-3PO (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * R2-D2 (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Yoda (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Padme Amidala (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Mace Windu (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Ki-Adi Mundi (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Shaak Ti (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Aayla Secura (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * K'Kruhk * Tarr Seirr * Sha'A Gi * Captain Fordo * ARC Troopers * Captain Typho (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * San Hill * Clone Troopers (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Paxi Sylo * Kit Fisto (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Barriss Offee (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Luminara Unduli (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Daakmen Barrek * Commander Cody (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Adi Gallia (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Agen Kolar (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Even Piell (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Plo Koon (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Saesee Tiin (Star Wars: Clone Wars) * Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane * Keith (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Katie "Pidge" Holt * Hunk * Princess Allura * Veronica (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Maggie Pesky * Rayna Cartflight * Maria Monarch * Eugene and Wendell * Gym Shorts Kid * Melvin Stinkelton * Brad Montergoe * Aldrin Pesky * Pupert Pesky * Chauncey Pesky * Frieda Pesky * Bella Pesky Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Discord * Ramses de Nile * Master Splinter (TMNT 2003 TV Series) * Master Yen Sid * Master Eraqus * Master Xehanort * Malvaron Grimm * Tazma Grimm * Doug Hadderstorm * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * King Sombra * Luster Dawn * Almighty Tallest ** Almighty Tallest Red ** Almighty Tallest Purple * Nick/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Origin * Starlight/Kamen Rider Proto Mantis * Wiz Kid * Ragamuffin * Baewatch * Cranky Doodle * Lavender Lace/Kamen Rider Mage * Fuchsia Blush/Kamen Rider Mage * Heath Burns/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Sigma * Summer Solstice/Kamen Rider Ghost Specter * FrankIe/Kamen Rider Necrom Ghost Specter * Kiwi Lollipop/Kamen Rider Twin Hopper * Supernova Zap/Kamen Rider Proto Twin Hopper * Laurel Jade * Peppermint Azure * Duke Suave * Max Steele * Oxford Brush * Coffee Rush * Doodle Bug * Manestrum * Waldo Whereabout * Brim Marco * Stella Sparkles * Ginger Specs * Chase Reverb * Teddy T. Touchdown * Mile Nile * Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehattan Branch ** Babs Seed ** Pickle Barrel ** Barley Barrel * Cutie Mark Crusaders (MLP: Friendship is Magic) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle ** Rainbow Rabbid Speed * Rumble * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. * Roger Baxter * Mr. Maellard * Mr. Gar * * * * * * * Cruise * Smash * Jax * Commander Shaw * General Burke * Betty Burke * Ben Burke * Princess Ember * Thorax * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * Sky Beak * Ocean Flow * * * Shino Hisanaga * Double Diamond * Sugar Belle * Party Favor * Night Glider * Muriel Bagg * Eustace Bagg * Professor Utonium * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * Slinkman * Greg Universe * Ronaldo Fryman/Kamen Rider Zero * Jane (Steven Universe) * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * White Diamond * Star Swirl the Bearded * Flash Magnus * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Somnambula * Meadowbrook * Lord Beerus * Whis * King Kai * Bubbles * Gregory * Professor Moshimo * Miumiu * Goten * Trunks * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Mr. Satan * Videl * Sensei Wu * Lord Garmadon * Misako * Cyrus Borg * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Max Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Raichi Hoshimiya * Noeru Otoshiro * Orihime Mitsuishi * Johnny Bepp * Naoto Suzukawa * Tiara Yumesaki * Nagaoka * Hikaru Moroboshi * Anna Hibiki * Momoko Yachigusa * Dave Satō * Tamagorō Miwa * Tamaki Enjōji * Ken Mayuzumi * Chiharu Hachiya * Qrow Branwen * Sun Wukong * Mata * The General * Hugh Test * Lila Test * Ken Roberts * Louisa Roberts * Mr. Santiago * Maria Santiago * Rosa Casagrande * Hector Casagrande * Carlos Casagrande * Frida Puga Casagrande * Stanley Chang * Becca Chang * Hugh Neutron * Judy Neutron * Ebenezer Wheezer * Martha Wheezer * Mr. Estevez And Introducing... * Healing' Good Pretty♡Cure ** * Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ** Other Characters * World of Sonic the Hedgehog (film series) ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (film series)) ** Tom Wachowski ** Dr. Annie Wachowski * World of Sonic X ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) ** Knuckles the Enchidna (Sonic X) ** Amy Rose (Sonic X) ** Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) ** Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) ** Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) ** Cheese the Chao (Sonic X) ** Big the Cat (Sonic X) ** Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X) ** Charmy Bee (Sonic X) ** Espio the Chameleon (Sonic X) ** Tikal (Sonic X) ** Cosmo (Sonic X) ** Christopher Thorndyke ** Chuck Thorndyke ** Helen (Sonic X) ** Danny (Sonic X) ** Frances ** Nelson Thorndyke ** Lindsey Thorndyke ** Sam Speed ** Paul (Sonic X) ** Dawn (Sonic X) ** Ella (Sonic X) ** Mister Tanaka ** Mister Stewart ** Rotach ** Topaz (Sonic X) ** Cheung ** Devine ** Hawk (Sonic X) ** Emerl (Sonic X) ** Vanilla the Rabbit ** Chaos (Sonic X) ** E-102 Gamma (Sonic X) ** ZERO (Sonic X) ** E-101 Beta (Sonic X) ** E-103 Delta (Sonic X) ** E-104 Epsilon (Sonic X) ** E-105 Zeta (Sonic X) ** E-77 Lucky ** Lily (Sonic X) ** The President (Sonic X) ** Christina Cooper ** Miranda Curtis ** Officer Albright ** Elmer Johnson ** Albert Butler * World of Sonic Underground ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) ** Sonia the Hedgehog ** Manic the Hedgehog ** Queen Aleena Hedgehog ** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Underground) ** Oracle of Delphius ** Cyrus (Sonic Underground) ** Trevor (Sonic Underground) ** Uncle Chuck (Sonic Underground) ** Argus (Sonic Underground) ** ART (Sonic Underground) ** Renée (Sonic Underground) ** Captain Squeegee ** Ifyoucan ** Amir ** Jamal ** Zeb (Sonic Underground) ** Jerod ** Granny (Sonic Underground) ** Serro ** Rudy (Sonic Underground) ** Sheila (Sonic Underground) * World of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** Sara (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** The President (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ** President's aide ** Old Man Owl * World of Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** Antoine Depardieu ** Bunnie Rabbot ** Rotor ** Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** Nicole (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** Dulcy ** Sir Charles Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** Ari (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** King Acorn ** Dove (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** Lupe (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) * World of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ** MacHopper ** Princess Sally Acorn (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Breezie ** Professor Caninestein ** Professor Von Schlemmer ** Robotnik Jr. ** Sergeant Doberman Villains * The Illager Army ** Arch Illager/Another Ryusoulger ** Shocker Leader IV/Ender Dragon Great Leader ** Chi-Chi Black/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk Charge ** Dr. Eggman ** Classic Eggman ** Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) ** Rabbid Eggman ** Rabbid Classic Eggman ** Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog (film series)) ** Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) ** Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic Underground) ** Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA)) ** Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)) ** Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ** Hiryu Kakogawa/Another Zi-OTrinity Series * Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) ** Super Smash Bros. Series *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Pikmin (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles (series) *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania *** Persona (series) *** Dungeon Quest (series) *** Banjo & Kazooie *** Bomberman (series) *** Shovel Knight (series) *** Shantae (series) ** My Little Pony Series *** My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony Equestria Girls (series) *** My Little Pony (G1) *** My Little Pony Tales ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Film) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Minecraft *** Minecraft: Story Mode *** Minecraft Dimensions ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Craig of the Creek *** Clarence (series) *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears *** The Amazing World of Gumball *** Mighty Magiswords *** Camp Lazlo *** Sym-Bionic Titan *** Megas XLR *** Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *** Uncle Grandpa (series) *** Summer Camp Island *** KND Codename: Kids Next Door *** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *** Firebreather *** The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *** HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *** The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** I. M. Weasel (series) *** Johnny Bravo (series) *** Courage the Cowardly Dog (series) *** Powerpuff Girls *** Dexter's Laboratory *** The Moxy Show *** Long Live The Royals *** Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *** Osmosis Jones (series) *** Mixels *** Samurai Jack *** Villianous *** Robotboy (series) *** Ben 10: Onmiverse *** Scooby-Doo (series) *** Code Lyoko (series) *** Infinity Train *** Twelve Forever *** Evil Con Carne *** Johnny Test *** Out of Jimmy's Head *** The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *** Party Wagon *** Class of 3000 *** The Secret Saturdays *** Robotomy *** Cow and Chicken ** Nickelodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** CatDog (TV Series) *** Rocko's Modern Life *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** Avatar: The Legend of Korra *** Danny Phantom *** Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *** Hey Arnold! *** ChalkZone *** Invader Zim (TV Series) *** The Loud House *** The Casagrandes *** ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *** TUFF Puppy *** Breadwinners *** Sanjay and Craig *** Rugrats *** The X's *** Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *** Wonder Park *** The Thundermans *** Henry Danger *** Knight Squad *** Rabbids Invasion *** Rocko's Modern Life *** The Casagrandes *** Middle School Moguls *** The Haunted Hathawys *** Every Witch Way *** WITS Academy *** El Tigre: The Adventures if Manny Rivera *** Tak and the Power of Juju *** Catscratch *** My Life as a Teenage Robot ** Disney Universe *** Wreck-It Ralph (series) *** DuckTales *** Kingdom Hearts *** Big Hero 6 (series) *** Toy Story (series) *** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *** The 7D *** Wander Over Yonder *** American Dragon Jake Long *** Kim Possible *** Amphibia *** Atlantis: The Lost Empire (series) *** Disney's Descendants *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella (series) *** Sleeping Beauty (series) *** The Little Mermaid (series) *** Beauty and the Beast (series) *** Aladdin (series) *** Pocahontas (series) *** Mulan (series) *** The Princess and the Frog *** Tangled *** Brave (Disney and Pixar film) *** Frozen (series) *** Moana (series) *** Liv and Maddie *** Big City Greens *** The Owl House *** Goof Troop *** Darkwing Duck *** Legend of the Three Caballeros *** TaleSpin *** The Wuzzles *** Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers *** The Buzz on Maggie *** Marvel Comics **** Avengers **** Guardians of the Galaxy **** X-Men **** Fantastic Four *** Star Wars Franchise **** Star Wars: Clone Wars **** Star Wars: The Clone Wars **** Stars Wars: Rebels **** Star Wars: Resistance **** LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **** LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars *** Phineas and Ferb *** Milo Murphy's Law *** Star vs. The Forces of Evil *** Sofia the First *** Elena of Avalor *** Liv and Maddie *** Big City Greens *** Wizards of Waverly Place *** The Emperor's New School ** RWBY ** BlazBlue ** Azure Trigger (series) ** Little Witch Academia ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider V3 *** Kamen Rider X *** Kamen Rider Amazon *** Kamen Rider Stronger *** Skyrider *** Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Kamen Rider ZX *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider ZO *** Kamen Rider J *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Amazonz *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Super Sentai Series *** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Battle Fever J *** Denshi Sentai Denjiman *** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *** Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger ** Metal Heroes Series *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto *** B-Robo Kabutack *** Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack ** Ultraman Series *** Ultraman *** Ultraseven *** Return of Ultraman *** Ultraman Ace *** Ultraman Taro *** Ultraman Leo *** The☆Ultraman *** Ultraman 80 *** Ultraman: The Adventure Begins *** Ultraman: Towards the Future *** Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *** Ultraman Zearth *** Ultraman Tiga *** Ultraman Dyna *** Ultraman Gaia *** Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Neos *** Ultraman Cosmos *** ULTRAMAN *** Ultraman Nexus *** Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Mebius *** Ultraseven X *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *** Ultraman Ginga *** Ultraman Ginga S *** Ultraman X *** Ultraman Orb *** Ultraman Geed *** Ultraman R/B *** ULTRAMAN (2019 Anime) *** Ultraman Taiga ** Pretty Cure Series *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure *** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ** Aikatsu! Series *** Aikatsu! *** Aikatsu Stars! *** Aikatsu Friends! *** AIkatsu on Parade! ** DC Comics *** Justice League ** Undertale ** Bendy and the Ink Machine ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** Sly Cooper (series) ** LEGO Series *** NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitsu *** Legends of CHIMA *** Nexo Knights *** The LEGO Movie *** LEGO Friends *** LEGO Elves *** LEGO Exo-Force *** LEGO BIONICLE ** The World Ends With You ** Shonen Jump Series *** Dragon Ball Z *** Naruto *** One Piece *** Toriko *** Yu-Gi-Oh! *** Gin Tama *** My Hero Academia *** Bleach *** Yu Yu Hakuso ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba ** Fire Force ** Dr. Stone ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Series ** Despicable Me Series ** Elder Scrolls Series ** Inazuma Eleven Series ** Mass Effect Series ** A Certain Scientific Railgun Series ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Lucky Star! ** K-ON! ** Fairy Tail ** Fate Series *** Fate/stay night *** Fate/Grand Order ** Digimon Digital Monsters Series *** Digimon Adventure *** Digimon Adventure 02 *** Digimon Tamers *** Digimon Frontier *** Digimon Savers *** Digimon Xros Wars *** Digimon Universe: App Monsters ** UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Chaotic Series ** The Seven Deadly Sins ** Power Rangers Series *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** VR Troopers ** Masked Rider ** Big Bad Beetleborgs ** Beetleborgs Metallix ** Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Book of Life ** DreamWorks Animation *** Shrek (series) *** How To Train Your Dragon (series) *** The Penguins of Madagascar *** Monsters vs. Aliens (TV series) *** Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *** Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny *** DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders *** Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia *** 3Below: Tales of Arcadia *** She-Ra and the Princesses of Power *** Where's Waldo? (TV series) *** Voltron: Legendary Defender Specials/Trailers Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse/Animated Shorts * Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse/Trailers * Quotes For more quotes, go to here. Songs * Rising Hope by LiSA (Opening Theme Song) * Here We Are in Future (Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse ver.) * Better Way To Be Bad (The Illager Army ver.) * Evil Like Me (Black Cherry Crash and Chi-Chi Black ver.) * If Only (Black Blueberry Cake ver.) * Invisible Bonds (Captain Planet ver.) * If Only (Reprise) (Black Blueberry Cake ver.) * Robot Riot * * Set It Off (Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse ver.) * Sing my song for you ~ Farewell From the Other Side (Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse ver.) (Ending Theme Song) * How You Remind Me by Avril Lavigne (End Credits Theme) * Bad Reputation by Avril Lavigne (End Credits Theme) Trivia * Ryusoulgers meeting up with Kyoryuger's Daigo Kiryu and Zyuranger's Geki, about the Ultimate Dino Hope to form Kyoryu Super Sentai. * Return of Team Kingdom Hearts and allies. * Black Blueberry Cake and Black Cherry Crash joins the Unified Heroes. * It is revealed that Olivia "Liv" Octavius and Otto Octavius are siblings. * Harry Osborn (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) has returning to Horizon High again. ** Oliver "Ollie" Osnick is also joining Horizon High. * Harry Osborn (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) becomes the Iron Patriot. * Nada becomes Ryusoul Violet. * It is revealed that Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Ragamuffin are cousins. * It is revealed that Kurt Marshall is Flash Sentry's father. * It is revealed that Norman and Nick are brothers. * Cooper Daniels becomes Nate Silva's new lab assistant. * It is revealed that Mass-produced ShotRisers are use by the regular soldiers of A.I.M.S that become A.I.M.S. Soldiers. * Takumi Katsuragi and Shinobu Katsuragi are joining Team Build. * Takumi Katsuragi and Shinobu Katsuragi becomes Kamen Rider Build Charge and Kamen Rider MadBuild. * R0-HK is now alive by Nate Silva. * Starlight has finally acknowledges her worthy of becoming Kamen Rider Proto Mantis. * S.O.P.H.I.E. becomes SPD Gold Ranger and joins the SPD Rangers. * Nick became Starlight's boyfriend. * Kingpin got his wife, Vanessa Fisk and son, Richard Fisk back from a different dimension thanks to the Hyper Collider, after Kraang Subprime used Otto Octavius and Oliva "Liv" Octavius. * Max Goof is joining Team Kingdom Hearts. * Mashin Sentai Kirameiger and Healing' Good Pretty♡Cure appears in the post credits. Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-03-27-11h43m40s127.png|Hyper Collider Doctor Octopus.jpg|Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus Vlcsnap-2019-03-27-11h44m33s221.png|Doctor Octopus and Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus shows Arch Illager some parts Spider-Man-Into-The-Spider-Verse-Concept-Art-patrick-o-keefe-collider-0002.jpg|Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus shows Arch Illager a picture of the Super Collider YKEN.jpg|Harry Osborn (Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) has return to Horizon High again IP.jpg|Iron Patriot suit Dr robwahtnik by supermurrio dbzkt63-fullview.png|Dr. Robwahtnik Equestria ninjas sorrow rager by bozzerkazooers dckf367-pre.jpg|Sorrow Rager EBf6R2nUYAAWUn3.jpg|Koumori Lost Fullbottle Lost engine mad rogue by spectrayt dd0x97t-fullview.png|Kamen Rider LostRogue 75476632 p0 master1200.jpg|Another Zi-OTrinity Watch 02c0d29e5c93105df4490d4728f298e4.png|Another Zi-OTrinity EAQHS eU4AAlfYV.jpg|Another Decade Complete Watch 76438418 p1.jpg|Another Decade Violent Emotion Watch 76438418 p0.jpg|Another Dark Decade Watch 76327634 p0 master1200.jpg|Another Dark Decade Ddhmyqa-e5639307-115b-4d09-a15e-be301453acfe.jpg|Another Dark Decade Violent Emotion Watch Ddhmyyk-c8231128-f793-4555-bbbf-479847f68e61.jpg|Another Dark Decade Violent Emotion 2100056060770 m.jpg|Gear Gold 69355821 p0 master1200.jpg|Goldsteam Gun Dy2OBwIVsAAIqvh.jpg|Last Millitas Panel Green Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|Time Eater 30eef189e1b2398d52b47f5bc1d0bd81.png|Mohiles the Time Eater Dy1aANCUcAARP1u.jpg|Mohiles the Time Eater's Millitas Driver Dy67P2uUwAAGXmB.jpg|Tank Millitas Fullbottles Dy7fZ0kVsAAjKvw.jpg|Gatling Millitas Fullbotle and Robot Millitas Fullbottle Dy-5bhiUUAETqVe.jpg|Hammer Millitas Fullbottle and Rocket Millitas Fullbottle DzBJrABU0AEW-rO.jpg|Jet Millitas Fullbottle and Cleaner Millitas Fullbottle DzF9qVQUUAAdxq7.jpg|Smapho Millitas Fullbottle and Magnet Millitas Fullbottle Eggman finds a rabbid by rockmonstersinc db9jbzm-fullview.jpg|Rabbid Eggman Evol verse blood bros by viaditor954 ddelpo5-pre.jpg|Evol Bros (Kamen Rider Bleed and KillBlood) Ddfbt1m-5e54a084-53da-4839-97d2-ae980b3a2a54.png|Power Up Kamen Rider Nigo EGCFmHBUEAIzU3F.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz Pentablaster Form 74934408 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Shield Form D3SH1vmU0AAJlbO.jpg|Kamen Rider New Den-O Shield Form CyanDecade.png|Kamen Rider Cyan Decade 51301733 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Baron Pine Banana Mango Dorian Arms Ddgj8rg-b7db69f7-79c9-44ac-a160-d271ced18fbb.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Mach EFyVVqMU0AAbK4g.jpg|Ryuki Survive Ghost Eyecon, Raia Ghost Eyecon, Knight Survive Ghost Eyecon and Knight Ghost Eyecon 60500091 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Lazer Stealth Biker Gamer Level 7 70378724 p0.png|Kamen Rider Build Legend Form EE-H10mVUAAXSr0.jpg|Cross-Z Robot Dragon EE-H10nUcAE0JjU.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Robot EEbSjkxUUAAdbpG.jpg|Zero-One Biting Shark Ridewatch and Vulcan Punching Kong Ridewatch Build World Ridewatch.jpg|Build World Ridewatch ECyRlk7UUAAHU6J.jpg|Woz Celebration Ridewatch EIDUn7-U4AAica1.jpg|Zero-OneTrinity Ridewatch 76986244 p3 master1200.jpg|Horobi Ridewatch 76986244 p4 master1200.jpg|Jin Ridewatch EFI0baYU0AAsoNH.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Pinching Stag D5oCT57UUAAbMvX.jpg|Violet RyuSoul Dd7mtx3-ad10d25c-088a-4154-aec4-4e28491190eb.jpg|Ryusoul Violet Power Rangers 2017 Movie Ranger Keys.jpg|Power Rangers (2017) Keys 5b92ad15.jpg|Junichiro Tokiwa's Blank Watch D2 twgZUkAA990i.jpg|Junichiro Tokiwa's Ohma Ridewatch D2 ty3UUYAA6RpK.jpg|Kamen Rider Ohma Ridewatches (Mirror World).jpg|Geiz Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Woz Miridewatch (Mirror World version), Kuuga Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Agito Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Faiz Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Blade Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Hibiki Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Kabuto Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Den-O Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Kiva Ridewatch (Mirror World version), W Ridewatch (Mirror World version), OOO Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Fourze Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Wizard Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Gaim Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Drive Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Ghost Ridewatch (Mirror World version), Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Mirror World version) and Build Ridewatch (Mirror World version) 76729197 p0 master1200.jpg|Ryusoul Blue CosmoSoul 41kOZdvifTL.jpg|Echo Zane's Staff D8q4or3-72e869f7-240b-4d0d-a6f0-f64eb34e25d0.png|Kamen Rider Lice Kamen rider build tropica lrogue form by tokuheroes dde1bo6-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Tropica-LRogue Form Kisspng-chi-chi-goku-black-gohan-goten-5add0ffa131735.0800317515244369860782.jpg|Chi-Chi Black Chi-Chi is shocked.jpg|Chi-Chi is shocked to see her evil copy, Chi-Chi Black DrJYYIMVYAAkkJq.jpg|Kamen Rider Blood Stalk Charge D3EZTFoU0AA6dJy.jpg|Another Ryusoulger 41NreHKgpYL.jpg|Ryusoulger Ridewatch D10ZbqmU0AAkXtM.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O RyusoulgerArmor D77td6VWwAIgcm4.png|Ryusoulger Keys Dcyvvcs-fc73c2ce-6028-4417-9b27-50ed903de699.png|Kamen Rider Lost Evol 3bbd3db9f12be7bcbb3c038c77f3cd53.jpg|Pandora Trio (Kamen Rider Pandora Red Panel, Kamen Rider Pandora Green Panel and Kamen Rider Pandora Blue Panel) EHECMMLU0AA3oW9.jpg|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Makai Arms Dd9zyfu-27338f59-b0b6-492b-898f-0f44ca6576ae.png|Kamen Rider Brave Death Knight Gamer Snipe bang bang commander by mr memerald dd0ijbi-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Snipe Bang Bang Commander Gamer 69733372 p0 master1200.jpg|Pandora Genius Fullbottle Kamen rider rogue royale v2 by mr memerald dcwfbjs-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Royale Mad rogue mad genius by mr memerald dczoo33-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider MadRogue Mad Genius Evol rabbit miridewatch by spectrayt dd81xpa-fullview.png|Evol Rabbit Miridewatch Dddcglx-c503abd0-6d6b-48a7-8aa6-2d3f38071fef.png|Kamen Rider Shinobi Double Star Form EGKWBHSUwAEwaA6.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan Vanishing Longhorn Kamen rider valkyrie heaven bringer by spectrayt ddioh9q-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Heaven Bringer Flying falcon metsubou jinrai net ver by spectrayt ddfau9i-fullview.png|Flying Falcon Zetsumerise Key (Metsubou Jinrai Net Ver.) EH-AKapUUAAuAmw.jpg|Gaeru Zetsumerise Key EF93O38UUAAOYJq.jpg|Gigantic Zetsumerise Key Beautibeast i am hawk moth by superherotimefan da0rdu1-pre.jpg|Vivix is being akumatized by Hawk Moth Armored akuma by superherotimefan da0recx-fullview.jpg|Armored Akuma Tumblr prv17jYJRw1uusft3o4 1280.png Tumblr prv17jYJRw1uusft3o1 1280.png Tumblr prv17jYJRw1uusft3o2 1280.png Tumblr prv17jYJRw1uusft3o3 1280.png Robot-Chicken-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Pizza-Thrower-Hopefully-Salt.jpg|Pizza-Thrower 67160082 p0 master1200.jpg|Hazard Igniter Trigger Kamen Rider Zi-O FriendshipMagic Form and Zikan Yujoucorn.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O FriendshipMagic Form and Zikan Yujoucorn EGzNs64WwAArpTw.png|Kamen Rider Red Woz Evol dragon miridewatch by spectrayt dd81r1w-fullview.png|Evol Dragon Miridewatch EGcduvzU0AAMt-8.jpg|Bulk Biceps' Chopping Mantis Progrise Key EDiR0LvUcAAUbUs.jpg|Bulk Biceps' Hiden Zero Driver EDiR0xCU4AAzXk8.jpg|Kamen Rider Muscle Dd9zyed-2029a3ea-901c-4686-b9d5-6e299969f486.png|Kamen Rider Grease Origin RR1 Kurt.png|Flash Sentry shows Sonic the Hedgehog a picture of his father, Kurt Marshall EQS212 Father.png|Scott Green shows Sonic the Hedgehog a picture of his father, Scotty EQG Nick.png|Norman shows Captain Planet a picture of his brother, Nick Zappo-matic.jpg|Zap-O-Matic Nhu32ywp38oz.png|Lightning Gun Power-rangers-beast-morphers-evox-revenge-3-1162148.jpeg|Ben Burke shows Nate Silva and Cooper Daniels a picture of him and Betty are being electrify Ketta is holding two wrenches.jpg|Ketta is using her two wrenches to fix the Zap-O-Matic and the Lightning Gun to combine into Zap-O-Lightning Matic Gun Mass-produced ShotRisers.png|Mass-produced ShotRisers Sento & Takumi In Grease.png|Takumi Katsuragi shows Ryuga Banjo a picture of him and Sento Kiryu are no longer being separate entities 69123002 p3 master1200.jpg|RabbitTank Sclashjelly 69123002 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Charge 66989201 p1 master1200.jpg|Tank Banker Dm2 YoTUcAE7K9R.jpg|Special Rabbit Fullbottle and Premium Tank Fullbottle Dm2 Z-WUYAApIJU.jpg|Kamen Rider MadBuild DntdqvRVsAA08oK.jpg|Genius Fullbottle 2.0 D4rzrZhVUAAvsDs.jpg|Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle 2.0 Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis frozen in stone S9E25.png|Discord shows FrankIe a picture of Queen Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow frozen in stone Darkness Trigger.jpg|Darkness Trigger E86aa37d035916141f55aeb3ee4253a97698dc70 hq.jpg|Classic Mecha Sonic R0-HK.JPG.jpg|R0-HK Tumblr 9feb0d334d3a01470e48e45d9dcf4a76 9e46e695 640.gif|Discord shows Princess Fluttershy a picture of Grogar turning back into Discord 0158678f00babd5ab2e581d0cc1c428a.jpg|Discord shows Princess Fluttershy a picture of the real Grogar and him D9rH0ITU4AMy4El.jpg|Para-DX Ghost Eyecon and Genm Shost Eyecon OreSpecterEyecon.png|Ore Specter Ghost Eyecon 147212765660147682177.jpg|Necrom Ore Specter Ghost Eyecon Indigo Zap and Gold Rush.png|Indigo Zap shows Black Blueberry Cake a picture of her and Gold Rush at Equestria Land Dc5v5ao-5182adfd-c430-408d-9ae6-5090eca617d0.png|Kamen Rider Ghost Specter Tobei Tachibana (The First).jpg|Genjirō Tani Kamen Rider Amazon with Six Kamen Riders.jpg Kamen rider amazon the movie by jaimiegirlz123x-d53pbj9.jpg|Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Nigo and Riderman Team Up D4M2XS8U4AEQeSR.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Origin EFwd1uVUYAY5IPz.jpg|Proto Mantis Zecter EFwd1uTUcAEkNvJ.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Mantis S.P.D kat Morpher.jpg|Gold Morpher Prspd-gold.png|SPD Gold Ranger KamenRiderRebirth.jpg|Kamen Rider Rebirth EE5ODcEU8AAsAhx.jpg|β Birth Driver and Kamen Rider Beta Birth Brave-hojo-runs-away-away.jpg|Kamen Rider G3 Suit Spiderman-spiderverse-hishe.jpg|Kingpin shows the Unified Heroes a picture of him that he got his wife, Vanessa Fisk and son, Richard Fisk back from a different dimension thanks to the Hyper Collider Magma Fullbottle, Blizzard Fullbottle and Build Driver.jpg|Magma Fullbottle and Blizzard Fullbottle Sonic multiverse by slysonic d4cmaui-fullview.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehogs from the multiverse are here to join the battle to stop The Illager Army Ddggx0p-ec9c8be7-c715-4f50-b122-f6a63e1d6f72.png|Kamen Rider Chaser (Production Model) DfUdOKqWsAAIVRu.jpg|Kuwagata Neo Sclashjelly, Castle Neo Sclashjelly and Fukurow Neo Sclashjelly 0f2afcc3077a978173adb2c11181fd9a61e6622e hq.jpg|Max Goof is joining the Team Kingdom Hearts Max goof kingdom hearts by kisashika d2ep7cy-fullview.jpg|Max Goof's Alpha Dog Keyblade Max Goof.jpg|Max Goof's Shield 73417844 p0 master1200.jpg|Cyan Decade Ridewatch 77706621 p14 master1200.jpg|Sorcerer Ridewatch 77706621 p18 master1200.jpg|Another Para-DX Miridewatch 77706621 p6 master1200.jpg|Danki Ridewatch and Sabaki Ridewatch 77706621 p15 master1200.jpg|Saver Ridewatch and Maja Ridewatch Neo Messiah.png|Neo-Evox Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse